Human Touch
by niklovr
Summary: AMC, GH, OLTL crossover: John McBain and Evangeline Williamson are taking things slowly. Van's cousin, Keesha Ward is caught between Jason Morgan and Ryan Lavery. Lyrics are from Springsteen's 'Human Touch.'
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

__

'You and me, we were the pretenders. We let it all slip away…'

"No, don't tell me you're calling to cancel." Evangeline Williamson balanced the handset of the cordless between her shoulder and ear. She frowned as she waited for her cousin's explanation. This was the third cancellation in as many weeks. Worry crept up her spine. "Keesha, what is it?"

"Nothing," Keesha responded far too quickly for Evangeline's piece of mind. "I haven't finished packing Daddy's things. I'm too far behind to spend the weekend in Llanview."

Evangeline sighed. She tossed the duster into the hall closet and leaned against the door. "That was your excuse last week. I can come to you."

"No and stop frowning. I can hear it in your voice."

"I'm worried about you. If Justus and Faith don't get off their butts to see about you, I will. I know what it's like to lose a father. You don't have to grieve alone."

A lengthy pause followed Evangeline's declaration. Then, Keesha said, "I'll be okay. I just need a little more time."

"You left Port Charles to help take care of him," Evangeline said. "You never expected it consuming the next six years of your life. Now, he's gone, but that doesn't mean your life is over. You're a fighter. We get that from our mothers and our fathers. You can let down your guard with me, cuz."

"I know. Thanks, Vangie. Who knows, I may get this place fixed up and come see you."

"I'm holding you to it."

After the call ended, Evangeline returned the handset to the base. She looked around at her spotless condo. This weekend, she really hoped that her cousin would accept her invitation. Like her, Keesha carried too many burdens on her shoulders. She needed to relax and allow herself to enjoy life. Although they had family in Philadelphia, Evangeline hoped Keesha would join her in Llanview. Philadelphia held so many memories for her cousin and they weren't all good. A change would help, but Keesha's stubborn streak would never admit it. Besides, Evangeline needed to get her own life together before she attempted to fix someone else's.

She glanced at the clock. It was too late to call it a night. The stack of briefs on her desk begged for attention. But she knew better. Burying herself in work was her standard M.O. It was high time to shake up her usual habits.

She took a quick shower, donned her favorite little black dress and heels, and headed out to Ultra Violet. Some friends from the firm invited her out for a few drinks. Maybe later they'd hit a few other clubs. Normally, she wouldn't consider a night on the town. Spending time with her favorite cousin was one thing, but clubbing? But ever since that spontaneous kiss with John McBain and later the uncontrollable surge of passion in Mary Barnes's basement… Well, Evangeline had taken stock of her life and realized that maybe she was missing out on a few things. It was time for her to get out there and shake things up.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

John McBain cocked an eyebrow as he lifted his head to look at his friend and fellow detective, Antonio Vega. "Just finishing up some paperwork," John said. "You?"

"My mother is babysitting Jamie while Keri and I are going out."

Wife and baby. His buddy had the perfect family. John's throat constricted, yet he managed a faint smile. "Sounds like a good time."

"So, you'll come with us?"

John averted Antonio's hard stare. He glanced around the mountain of papers covering his desk. Frowning, he said, "I have work to do."

"Work is endless," Antonio said. "For one night, give yourself a break. Have a few drinks. Relax--"

"I don't want to intrude. You and Keri have plans to be alone. I know with a baby that's not always easy, so…"

Antonio laughed. "It's damn right impossible, but we never miss the chance to be with friends. Come on, John. One drink. Humor me and then if you'd rather spend time here in this dusty office with that bad, but lousy coffee…"

John gave up. He stood. "Okay, fine. One drink. Where to?"

"Ultra Violet. I have to swing by and pick up Keri. We'll meet you there."

Hesitation made John pause. The idea of spending time with a happy couple threatened to remind him of what he didn't have. A good woman by his side. Then, a sudden image of Evangeline Williamson flashed before his eyes. Her wide, bright smile. Her sparkling brown eyes. Her thick, glossy black hair. Her exotic, unique scent. A familiar ache flared to life inside his pants. He ran his hands through his hair and turned away again.

"Don't think about changing your mind," Antonio said. "If you're not at Ultra Violet when we get there, Keri and I will hunt you down. Believe me, you don't want to disappoint my wife. She's got quite a temper."

"Oh, I remember," John said, forcing himself to be open and receptive. "I'll be there. One drink is all I'm guaranteeing."

"Understood, boss. See you there."

Keesha hated lying to her cousin. She finished packing her father's things several days ago. When she accepted Evangeline's invitation for a relaxing weekend in Llanview, she truly believed that it would help. But as the days shortened and the date to leave loomed overhead, she knew that facing Evangeline would be a challenge that was beyond her. Her father's death hurt on so many levels. Although Evangeline understood that kind of pain, Keesha didn't want to face her. At least not yet.

Night fell and the streetlights beamed through the curtains. She turned off all the lights and curled onto the recliner near the window. It was her father's favorite chair. Near the end, sitting in it was the only thing that brought him joy. The pain of his illness wore him down. The anguish of watching her strong father diminish into a sickly man refused to fade from her heart. She tried to remember her grandmother's way of grace under pressure, but Keesha had lost far too much to accept his death with ease. When she left Port Charles, she believed that she'd return to the life she built there. But that would never be.

A loud knock startled her from her thoughts. She glanced at her watch. It was much too late for visitors. She held herself still, opting to ignore the unwelcome intruder.

Pounding replaced the knocks. Keesha's heart leapt to her throat. She snatched the cordless phone from its base and strode to look through the front door's peephole. The wounded blue eyes that stared back at her shocked her to the core.

"Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

__

'In the end what you don't surrender, well, the world just strips away…'

Upon opening the door and allowing him inside, Keesha simply stared at Jason. Her thoughts spiraled out of control, wondering if she had fallen asleep. Then, she said the first thought that came to mind, "You must be lost."

He returned her stare. Gone was the usual animosity of his stance. Worry lines strayed from his eyes. His face looked ashen. His mouth resembled a thin line. "No, I have something for you."

Frowning, she shook her head and stepped back. "I don't want anything from you."

"It's not from me. I'm delivering it."

Suspicion flared inside her. So much had happened recently. Facing Jason Morgan was too much. She wanted him gone. "I don't care. Go away."

She turned to open the door. He caught her wrist and pressed an envelope into her hand. Against her strongest wishes, her gaze drifted to the paper. The room was too dark to see. Without being asked, he flipped the wall switch. Light filled the room. Her eyes blinked, adjusting to the sudden glare. She read her name and immediately recognized the handwriting.

"This is from Lila," she whispered.

"Before she died…" He cleared his throat. "Before she died, she wrote a few letters. It's like she knew… Emily delivered AJ's. Lila asked me to give this to you."

Keesha's bottom lip trembled. Justus told her about the gentle woman's death. He took it hard. Lila had always been great to him. He couldn't imagine dealing with Edward without her. Keesha wanted to join him in Port Charles for the funeral, but her grief was too much. First her father and now Lila were too much to bear. She stayed home and mourned alone.

"You gave it to me. Now, go."

"I can't. She asked to me stay until you read it. After you were done, I'd know what to do."

"What does that mean?" she snapped, not really meaning to but her nerves were on a tightrope. Seeing him again like this broke through too many barriers. It made her hurt in ways she had ignored. She needed him gone.

He stiffened. "I'm following her last request. Read the letter and I will leave. I won't leave before."

"Fine."

She spun on her heels and turned her back to him. Her fingers ripped the seal and she pulled the crisp folded paper from the envelope. She inhaled a deep breath for strength and began to read.

__

'Dearest Keesha,

I regret you must learn of my passing this way. I am sorry for the loss of your father. I hoped you'd return home to Port Charles one day, for it is your home, too. However, I understand your reasons for staying away.

I asked Jason to give this letter to you as a final favor to me. Things ended so poorly between you. It was dreadful really. You were a sweet girl who deserved more. You brought happiness to my grandsons' eyes. Eternally, I shall be grateful to you.

I am saddened that we never saw each other again. I should have contacted you, but I chose to err on the side of caution. I was wrong. Do not begrudge Jason for his presence now. He is only the messenger. He once loved you very deeply and it is my deepest belief that true love never dies. It is my final wish that one day you recover the friendship if you cannot rediscover the love.

Always,

Lila Quartermaine'

She finished the letter, carefully folded it and returned it to the envelope. She remained stoic and calm until she met Jason's crystal blue eyes. Then, a painful sob tore from her. Her knees buckled. And he swooped in to break her fall. With his arms awkwardly encircling her, he held her as she cried.

Ultra Violet's atmosphere gave Evangeline just what she needed. Without the pressures of work, she and her colleagues loosened up and relaxed. She felt light and free, as if the burdens of the world were finally removed from her shoulders. She laughed and had fun.

__

'Peace up! A-town...'

"Oh, I love this song!" Miranda, a bubbly blonde paralegal, squealed. "Come on. Let's dance."

Evangeline waved away her offer. "You go ahead." She lifted her empty glass. "I'm going for another round. Do you want anything?"

"Not, yet." Miranda stood and grabbed Tedi, a legal secretary, and the two women headed for the dance floor.

Evangeline watched her coworkers move to Usher's groove. The two soon caught the attention of some very attractive men. _Way to go_, she thought. She left their booth and wove her way through the gyrating crowd to reach the bar.

The bartender noticed her arrival and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Long Island Ice Tea."

"Will you let me get that for you?"

The voice, sounding very familiar, came right at her ear. She brushed loose tendrils from her cheek as she faced her potential benefactor. A pair of shining eyes and a ready smile greeted her. Her mouth dropped open for a second. "I'm not sure about that."

"Why not?" Kevin Buchanan shrugged his broad shoulders. His gaze swept her from head to toe before settling on her eyes. Color darkened his cheeks. "It's only a drink, Evangeline."

"You're suing my client for divorce and full custody of her child," she stated. "Some would consider this offer to be a potential conflict of interest. So in light of that, I respectfully decline."

"Wow. All that legalese at a polite offer."

The bartender returned with her drink. She paid and moved to leave.

Kevin lightly touched her bare shoulder. His fingers were warm and firm. Then, they were gone. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and said to her, "Don't go, yet."

"Why not?" She arched an eyebrow. Kevin Buchanan had many facets to his personality. She thought she'd seen most of them. She was wrong. Was he actually flirting with her?

"We're talking." He pointed at the empty stool behind her. "Have a seat. Don't make me drink this alone."

"You came alone." She hesitated to sit down. What would she be in for if she did? Besides, John still permeated her thoughts. Try as she might, the quiet peace officer had gotten under her skin.

"So I should be willing to drink alone, right?" He stared at her for a long moment. The scrutiny of his gaze was strong and assessing. In the silence, the bartender left Kevin's drink and moved on to the next customer. Finally, Kevin spoke again. "What are you afraid of?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it me?"

"That's an arrogant assumption," she replied.

"What else could it be?" he asked, his expression serene. "We're two mature adults who have engaged in discussions before. I don't know see why tonight should be any different. The court proceedings aside, it's just a drink and a few moments of conversation. I don't see the harm in that."

"I don't want this to reflect badly on what happens in court."

He pressed one hand to his heart while he held the other up, palm facing her. "I promise what happens here will remain here."

She hesitated for a split second longer. He made a few valid points, she reasoned. She handled his grandfather's court case and during that, she and Kevin spoke on occasion. He wasn't harmless by any means, but what harm could a few minutes of her time do?

"Fine. One drink." She slid onto the barstool and sipped her tea.

Kevin's eyes gleamed with triumph. "For now."

"So, John…Antonio tells me you're still living in that awful hotel. You're a part of Llanview now. Isn't it time for you find something more permanent?"

"Keri!" Antonio fixed his wife with a quick glare. "Sorry about that," he said to John. "Being nosy is her way of telling you she likes you."

"I can speak for myself," she piped in.

Antonio slipped his arm around her and squeezed. "I know."

John smiled in response. Keri hadn't mentioned anything that hadn't been on his mind. The hotel room was tight and dreary. He hesitated to get a real home because he wasn't sure about setting down roots. Sure, Michael loved the place and John liked being near family. But a real home? Was he ready for that?

A trio of women suddenly burst into laughter. The display immediately captured his attention. They seemed to enjoy each other's company and he wondered if the stories he'd heard about girls' night on the town were really true. As he sipped his whiskey, he watched as two of the women left and the lone lady turned. Her profile was achingly familiar.

__

Evangeline.

The urge to go to her overpowered him. He fought to remain in his seat. The conversation continued around him. No words registered in his mind. His entire focus became glued to the beauty in the little black dress. She sat several tables away completely oblivious to her effect on him. Her thick, shiny locks swung in a seductive rhythm as she rose and sauntered to the bar. The sway of her hips hypnotized him. Vividly, he remembered the feel of her backside in the palms of his hands. His jaw tightened. He blinked to free his mind from the memory. It didn't work.

"John?"

The concern in Keri's voice brought him back. He rubbed his eyes and gave her a tight smile. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You were gone for a few minutes."

"Sorry about that," he mumbled. He hated the heat that came to his face. Grimacing, he reached for his drink and swallowed.

"Was there something at the bar?" Antonio asked, a distant teasing tone to his voice. "Maybe you should get a closer look."

"No." He set the glass down with more force than necessary. "Sorry, Keri." He abruptly stood and dropped several bills onto the table. "I have some work I need to take care of. Thanks for the invite. Keri, I look forward to seeing you again. Talk to you later, Antonio."

Antonio frowned with concern. "You don't have to leave."

John glanced once at the bar. Evangeline sat on the stool, engaging in a deep conversation with Kevin Buchanan. His gut tightened. He wanted to wipe the shit-eating grin from Buchanan's face while claiming Evangeline as his own. Neither move was a viable option. He shook his head.

"Yes, I do. Later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

__

'Girl, ain't no kindness in the face of strangers…ain't gonna find no miracles here…'

Getting back in Carlotta Vega's good graces proved easy after Antonio was reinstated as a detective. John was glad of that because the woman had a latent mean streak when it came to her son. She handed his change to him with a smile and slid his coffee-to-go across the counter to him.

Suddenly, the airy scent of flowers in springtime filled his senses. He inhaled and enjoyed the aroma. An involuntary smile came to his lips and his gaze connected with Evangeline's as she reached the counter.

"Good morning," he murmured. As usual, anxiety consumed him in her presence. He felt the heat creeping up his neck and hoped a blush hadn't darkened his face. "How are you?"

"Fine." Her eyes seemed to drink him in, missing nothing. "You?"

"I can't complain."

She nodded her chin toward his coffee. "Is that breakfast?"

"Sure." He shrugged and smiled. "Why not? Are you having breakfast here?"

"I'm thinking about it. Their muffins are delicious, but I need something a little stronger."

"A little stronger?"

God, she intrigued him. He had a mountain of work on his desk, but he couldn't bare the thought of leaving. She'd been on his mind since he saw her at Ultra Violet chatting with Kevin Buchanan. The passion that ignited in Mary Barnes' basement was never far from his mind. He and Evangeline had conversed since then, a light flirty banter. Nothing serious. Nothing heavy. But seeing her with another man made him realize that he wanted more.

"I've heard good things about the pancakes," he said. "It's a four stack. We could share…or not…"

Interest sparkled in her eyes and a smile lit up her face. "Are you asking me to have breakfast with you?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

A cute giggle bubbled from her lips. "Um, no. I'd like that."

A moment later, Carlotta reappeared. John placed their order and directed Evangeline to a center booth. "This is really turning out to be a good morning."

She fixed him with a quizzical frown. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been thinking about you."

"Really?" She averted her gaze for a brief moment. When she looked at him again, her eyes were wary. "I hope they were good thoughts."

"All my thoughts of you are good."

Her eyebrows rose. "All?"

He nodded.

"So, you think about me a lot?"

He responded with honesty. "Yes. Probably more than I should."

"Because of what happened in the basement…"

"No. Yes."

They shared a laugh.

He rubbed his hand over his face to wipe away the embarrassment. "Yes and no. I saw you at Ultra Violet the other night."

"I didn't see you. You should have come over."

"I didn't want to interrupt. You and Buchanan seemed fairly busy."

Her fingers drummed an interesting beat on the tabletop. "Fairly busy, huh? If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were jealous."

A sense of urgency drove him to hold nothing back. "Oh, I think you know me well enough."

Silence descended. John experienced a split second of indecision. Then, it was gone. He didn't want to play childish games. His attraction to her grew with each second in her presence. Pretending otherwise made no sense. Especially when thoughts of her kept him awake most nights and wondering about her and Kevin drove him nuts. Besides, he was good at reading people. This thing between them wasn't one sided. Now, it was up to her to decide what happened next.

Keesha expected awkwardness to follow the breakdown she had in front of Jason. But she was wrong. He dried her tears and sat with her. After she regained her composure, they actually had a quiet discussion about Lila and her father. To her surprise, there was no tension. Just two adults sharing their loss. She never imagined sharing anything with Jason Morgan. Life was indeed strange.

He told her he wasn't ready to return to Port Charles and asked if she'd mind if he stayed in Philadelphia for a few days. She found no reason to object. The city was large. They wouldn't have to see each other unless they wanted to. So far, they hadn't and that suited her just fine.

She started the new week with a fresh outlook on life. Sadness at her father's death hadn't faded, but the light at the end of the tunnel beamed brighter. Maybe soon, she'd feel strong enough to accept Evangeline's invitation to Llanview.

The telephone interrupted her morning journal entry. She set aside her diary and reached for the phone. "Hello."

"Hi. May I speak with Keesha Ward," said a masculine voice.

"Speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Keesha, I'm David Vickers at _Craze_ magazine. I'm calling about the article you submitted."

"My article?" She repeated. "I sent that several months ago. When I didn't hear from you, I thought I'd receive a rejection in the mail."

"I apologize for the delay," he said. "The magazine has changed ownership and a quite a few changes have been made. Anyway, I'd like to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"A job, Keesha. We want to have a broad, diverse appeal and we're implementing changes to make that happen. Your article about women of color in the fashion industry was intriguing and informative."

"So, you're offering me a staff position based on that?" Her thoughts spun. She wrote the piece on a whim. While nursing her father, she spent her downtime leafing through fashion magazines and the idea for the article took root. _Craze_ was one of her favorite mags, so she sent the article to them. After her father passed away, she forgot all about it.

"We'd like for you to head our diversity department," David explained. "As I said before, we're aiming to appeal to everyone."

"I have a degree in Social Work. I doubt if I'm qualified for this job."

"I bet you're more qualified than you think. Would you come to Llanview so that we can discuss this in person?"

"Um…sure. I can do that. When?"

"Yesterday." He laughed and added, "It's short notice so you tell me."

"I can't be there yesterday," she said, "but I can come this week."

They made arrangements to meet during the middle of the week and the call ended. Keesha sat in daze. This was too good to be true! A job offer from _Craze_ magazine. How crazy was that? She grabbed the phone and punched in Evangeline's cell number.

"Yes," her cousin answered.

"Hi, Vangie. It's Keesha. You won't believe what happened."

"Whatever it is, it sounds good," Evangeline replied, her voice smiling. "You sound good."

"I'm coming to Llanview this week so I hope your offer is still open."

"Of course! What prompted the change? Not that I'm not happy. I'm ecstatic."

"I got a job offer and I'm coming to Llanview to check it out."

Evangeline sputtered. "A job offer? Where?"

"At _Craze_ magazine. David Vickers called me a minute ago."

"I know David. Wow, Keesha! This is great. You're moving to Llanview!"

"Wait. I haven't accepted it. It's just a meeting."

Her cousin laughed. "Well, I'm keeping hope alive anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

__

'Well, you can wait on your blesses, my darlin'…but I got a deal for you right here…'

"Well, what do you think?"

Keesha gave herself a few moments to let David Vicker's words register inside her mind. The sudden trip and whirlwind tour of the magazine's headquarters threw her off guard. David's personality put her at ease, but a few doubts insisted on nagging at her.

Was she really ready to leave Philadelphia? Could she handle a major job responsibility like this?

"If it's the salary--"

"No!" She gave him a quick smile. "The salary is incredible. I have no complaints there or with the job itself."

"But?"

Her brows drew into a frown. "I'm probably not the best person for this and if I accept…"

"You'd feel like a fraud or an impostor?" David prompted. "You're not. Come with me. There's someone else I want you to meet."

She followed David down a long hallway to the corner office. The fresh faced secretary waved them inside and in the next instant, they were standing in the middle of a gorgeous office.

"Wow."

David smirked. "Tell me about it. The boss's chambers are pretty impressive." He placed his hand at the small of her back and propelled her forward.

The leather office chair swiveled around. A handsome young man with warm, haunting eyes returned her stare. He suddenly stood and towered over her and David. The man smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm Ryan Lavery. It's a pleasure to meet you."

An involuntary shudder swept through Keesha at the first touch of his hand on hers. Color heightened his cheekbones and he gave her an extra squeeze before releasing her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Lavery," she said, falling back on ingrained manners. The immediate effect of his intelligent eyes and engaging personality surprised her. Until she regained her composure, she had no choice but to rely on instinct.

"Please, call me Ryan. If I may…Keesha?"

She nodded.

He took her elbow and led her to the straight back chairs that faced his desk. After she sat, he strode around his desk to reclaim his leather chair. Without waiting for an invitation, David folded onto the seat beside her.

"David expressed that you have a few doubts about your qualifications and I want to assure you that the offer was not spur of the moment. Your professional skills come highly recommended."

Her eyebrows rose. "You had me investigated."

Ryan lifted his hand in mock defense. "Only career-wise. Of course, your personal life is off-limits."

"Of course," she said without a trace of humor. "Forgive me for my lack of information, but wasn't Kevin Buchanan the owner of this publication?"

"He was," Ryan answered, "but he sold it to me a few weeks ago."

"A coup of the business world," David murmured. "Well, Keesha, have you made a decision or do you need more wooing? I'm for the task, but my fiancée may object."

"I have no such constraints," Ryan volunteered. "If I may, I'd like to invite you to lunch and we can discuss the particulars in further detail. Is that agreeable?"

How could she resist?

She nodded. "Yes, that's fine."

"Well?" Evangeline settled comfortably on the booth at the beautifully decorated Palace. She smiled at the waiter who brought their drinks and then directed her full attention to Keesha.

"Don't keep me in suspense! What happened?"

"I met David Vickers and had lunch with the owner."

"You met Kevin Buchanan?"

Keesha took a sip of her amaretto sour. "No, he doesn't own it anymore. Ryan Lavery does. Do you know him?"

Evangeline frowned. "I think so, but I thought he was in Pine Valley."

"He used to be, but not anymore. I don't know the details of how and why he owns the magazine now, but he does. He's very charming."

Evangeline loved seeing the sparkle in her cousin's eyes. "Oh, is he? So this lunch wasn't just about business?"

"I don't know." Keesha shrugged. "Mixing business with pleasure can be awkward, but I enjoyed his company."

"And?" Evangeline prompted with a giggle.

"And nothing!" Keesha pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Cut it out. It was just food and conversation. That's it. Oh, and I accepted the job offer."

"Yes!" Evangeline pulled Keesha into a quick hug. "This is great. I'm so glad you're moving here. Don't even think about looking for a place. You can stay with me as long as you like."

"Are you sure?" Keesha gave her a strange look before glancing toward the bar.

"Why do you ask?" she asked. "Of course, I'm sure."

Keesha jutted her chin once. "There's a guy who hasn't stopped staring at you since he came in. I don't think it's casual interest."

"What?" Evangeline whipped around. Her eyes locked with an amused pair of crystal blue eyes. Electrodes shot through her. What was the pull this man had over her? "John," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Keesha asked, in a teasing tone. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Um," she hedged, unable to hear over the loud pounding of her heart. He stepped forward and she sat up straight. In the next moment, he was at their table.

"Good evening, ladies." He smiled in Keesha's direction, but his eyes never strayed from Evangeline.

"Hi there," Keesha said. "Vangie, who is this man?"

The heat of embarrassment overcame her. She kicked Keesha under the table and plastered a sweet smile on her face. "Keesha, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant John McBain. John, this is my cousin Keesha Ward. She's moving here from Philadelphia."

"Welcome to Llanview, Keesha. It's nice to meet you," he said. "Evangeline, it's always good seeing you."

"You can join us," Evangeline offered, preparing to slide across the booth.

He shook his head. "I have plans with my brother. Maybe next time."

"Okay." His gaze lingered on Evangeline a second longer and then he was gone.

Keesha immediately began to fan herself. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Stop." Evangeline took a long sip of her martini. "Just stop it right there."

"What are you talking about? I'm just saying that the temperature rose a hundred degrees at least. Didn't you feel it? I think he could. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead."

"They did not."

"Umphf." Keesha laughed out loud. "Come on, cuz. You've been holding back. Who is he? He's gorgeous and he obviously likes you. I'd better find my own place ASAP."

"It's not like that. We're friends and…and I don't know."

"Well, look out 'cause here comes another one." Keesha made a silent toast.

"What?" Evangeline was almost afraid to glance over her shoulder.

"Good evening," Kevin said, oozing with charm. "Evangeline, we meet again."

Keesha stifled a giggle and Evangeline silently promised to make her cousin pay.

"Hello, Kevin. Apparently, Llanview isn't very big at all."

He shrugged. "Apparently not." He smiled at Keesha. "Hello, I'm Kevin Buchanan. The resemblance between you and Evangeline is startling. I didn't know Evangeline had a sister."

Evangeline watched as Keesha fought the temptation to laugh.

"She doesn't. We're cousins. My name's Keesha."

"Beauty obviously runs in the family, Keesha." He turned back to Evangeline. "I won't disturb your evening any further. It's always a pleasure, Evangeline. Always. Nice meeting you, Keesha."

Evangeline counted a full ten seconds after Kevin's departure before Keesha opened her mouth. "Don't start."

"I had no idea you've been so busy here," Keesha said.

"It's not what it seems." She began to gesture with her hands. "I don't know what Kevin's deal is."

"What about John's?" Keesha leaned forward and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Do you know you were flustered when he walked over? I've never seen you react like that."

"Was I?" She traced the stem of her glass as she considered Keesha's words. John McBain always caused a reaction. Excitement. Awareness. Need. _Geez_. Maybe her cousin's assessment was right on target. Breakfast together at the Angel Square Diner the other day should have been a cure. All it did was serve as an appetizer.

"Yeah," Keesha said softly, "but I won't push or pry. At least not right now."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here?"

Jason ignored the annoyance and distrust that flickered in Sonia Toledo's eyes. He removed a small manila envelope from his pocket slid it across the counter toward her. Her club, Caliente, wouldn't open for business for another couple of hours. They had the place to themselves and this conversation was completely private.

She jutted her chin toward the envelope. "What's that?"

"Everything. I don't want it anymore. You're my contact so I'm contacting you. There it is. You can burn it or sell it on eBay. I don't care anymore."

She grabbed the envelope and peeked inside. "You must be kidding me. You can't do this. Why me? Don't give this shit to me." She shoved the envelope into his chest.

"Who else should I give it to, Sonia?" he asked. "You're the special agent in charge and I quit."

"So it's true? You really are Corinthos' bitch."

His voice was cold and exact. "You would think that."

"Well?" She planted a hand on her hip. Dark waves of hair flew around her shoulders. "What am I supposed to tell the Bureau? Your little performance would be better given at Quantico. I don't need this shit right now, Jason. You're supposed to be my back up. So you're just bailing on me!"

"It's all about you and them. I had a life before I became a master of lies and deceit. I've had enough of the games and the duplicity. I want my life back."

"You want your ex back," she said softly, mockingly.

He couldn't deny it so he remained silent. The seasoned agent nailed his motives with a single blow. Was he that obvious? Lila's letter gave him the perfect excuse to check on Keesha after her father's death. He hadn't expected to see her at the brink of despair. Of course, she'd take his passing hard, but the woman who sobbed in his arms was nothing like the woman who claimed his heart and soul so many years ago. Pretending he no longer cared took its toll. He wouldn't do it anymore. Yes, he wanted his first love back.

"I know you were in Philadelphia with her," Sonia continued. "It's not gonna happen. You burned bridges, Jason. They can't be rebuilt. We're this close. Don't screw it all up now. Think about it."

"I don't need to think about it. I know what I want and it's not this." He headed toward the door. "I don't want to leave you hanging. Until back up can be arranged, I'll be close. You know how to reach me."

Back Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

__

'I ain't looking for praise or pity…'

Another late night at the precinct and unlike the other times, John fought hard for focus. His caseload never ended. Just when he finished one mystery another developed. That was a part of the job and he accepted it. But tonight, his mind was trapped in a basement with two empty bottles of wine and one gorgeous woman.

"Evangeline."

Her beauty, brains and personality drew him in like a moth to a flame. What was this spell she had over him? Did he really want her out of his head?

"Hell no."

He glanced at his watch. Midnight was creeping hard and fast. He knew she kept late hours, but would she appreciate a call at this hour? Hesitation only held him still for a fraction of a second. There was only one way to find out.

He reached for his cell phone. As he began to punch in her number, Antonio burst into his office. The detective looked upset and John pocketed his phone.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing," Antonio mumbled. He headed to the coffeepot. "Is this fresh?"

"As fresh as it can be." John grabbed a pen and began to twirl it around his fingers. He watched as his friend manhandled the coffeepot, sugar packets and cream. Once Antonio had his coffee as good as it could get, John pointed to the empty chair across from his desk. "Spill it."

"I'm obvious, huh?" Antonio ran the steaming styrofoam cup between his palms. He inhaled and stared into the brew.

"You're not scheduled to work tonight, yet here you are," John said. "I'm pretty sure my charming personality isn't why you're here. What's going on? Is it Tico or Sonia?"

"Actually, it's neither. At least not right now." His eyes narrowed. "Have you heard something? What info did the FBI give on Sonia's prints?"

John grunted. Instead of wondering about Evangeline, his time would have been better spent on getting info on Sonia Toledo's connection to his former employers. He had a few suspicions. "Nothing. They've shut up tighter than a drum. I know you wanna talk otherwise you wouldn't have come here."

"It's loco stuff, man." Antonio placed his cup on John's desk, stood and began to pace. "Keri has this thing about Jessica."

John's stomach clenched. "As in Buchanan?"

"Yeah, Keri is convinced that Jessica is interested in me. I've tried to be there for Jess because of Christian's death. Despite his marriage to Natalie, he and Jessica were still good friends. Keri thinks Jessica wants more from me."

"What do you think?" John learned never to underestimate a woman's intuition. Obviously, this was a lesson Antonio missed.

The other detective shrugged. "Maybe she does. I don't know. I'm committed to my wife and our child. Keri needs to trust me."

John frowned. They were embarking on dangerous territory. He hesitated to ask the first thought to come to mind. But then, he decided that since Antonio came to him, the other man wanted to know his opinion. So he said, "Have you given her a reason not to?"

"We've had our share of problems," Antonio freely admitted, "but I take my marriage vows seriously. Whatever Jessica may feel for me is her problem and not mine."

John shook his head. He knew where this line of reasoning would lead. The stuff with Natalie happened along the same vein. He allowed a few things to get out of control when he should have nipped them in the bud at the very beginning.

"You don't agree?" Antonio asked.

"Actually, no, I don't." John dropped the pen on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Keri is picking up on something you don't want to acknowledge. You have a nice family. Don't blow it."

"What about you?" Antonio stopped pacing and stood still, folding his arms across his chest.

"What about me?"

"You're here late tonight. I saw how you were staring at Evangeline Williamson. You gonna do anything about that?"

John couldn't help but smile at the mere mention of her name. "I just might."

Keesha held a scrap of paper in one hand while with the other, she searched through the take-out orders. Frowning, she called Carlotta over. "I'm sorry, but this isn't what I called in. There should be a pastrami on rye, ham and cheese on wheat and a grilled chicken salad. I found a grilled cheese sandwich, tuna salad and corned beef on wheat."

Carlotta glanced at the order forms and shook her head. "I'm sorry about that. The orders were mixed up. Please have a cup of coffee and a slice of pie on the house while I correct your order."

"It's not necessary."

Carlotta smiled. "Please, I insist." She prompted returned with lemon meringue pie and coffee and placed them on the counter in front of Keesha.

Unable to resist the temptation, Keesha slid onto a barstool and dug in. A few moments later, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She stiffened and glanced over her shoulder. Jason stood in the doorway. His gave connected with hers and for a split second, his expression softened. Then, the mask slid into place and he was beside her at the counter.

"What are you doing in Llanview?" she blurted without thinking.

"Settling some business." He grabbed a menu and looked through it.

"For Sonny, no doubt."

He shook his head. "Actually, this was my business. Personal stuff. What are you doing here?"

"I live here now," she replied. "I'm the Head of Diversity at _Craze_ magazine."

"That's an impressive title."

She accepted his compliment with suspicion. "Thanks, I think."

He placed the menu on the counter and turned, giving her his full attention. "It's late for you to be out."

"I'm working--"

"Keesha!"

She jumped at the sound of her name. Her heart rate returned to normal by the time Ryan claimed the stool beside her.

"What's taking so long?" he asked.

"The orders were mixed up. Mrs. Vega is fixing it now. You didn't have to come. I know my way back to the office."

He reached out and gently patted her hand. "It's late and I became worried. Not too long ago, a serial killer stalked beautiful women. I refuse to take any chances with you."

She felt the heat of a blush creep up her neck. "Oh, Ryan."

"I'm Jason Morgan," he said, his voice hard and edgy. "I know Keesha from Port Charles."

"I didn't know I was interrupting," Ryan said without a trace of apology in his tone. He extended his hand. "I'm Ryan Lavery. Keesha and I work together."

"Correction," she said after the men shook hands, "I work for you. He owns the magazine."

"She's a smart woman," Jason said. The words rolled off his tongue with such ease that Keesha was momentarily stunned into silence.

"I knew that before I hired her," Ryan said, his gaze fixated on Keesha. "Brains and beauty are a lethal combination."

Carlotta returned with their order. "I apologize for the delay."

"Not a problem," Keesha said as she paid for the food. "The pie and coffee were delicious. Thank you."

Ryan grabbed the food before Keesha could. He pressed his hand against the small of her back and kept it there. "It was nice meeting you, Jason."

"Yeah, you too."

"Bye, Jason."

"See you around, Keesha." His stare lingered on her. Then, he turned away and spoke to Carlotta.

Ryan's hand remained on her back as they walked through Angel Square. "I hope I didn't interrupt something back there."

"With Jason?" She fought the temptation to laugh. "No, maybe a few years ago. Not now."

"I wondered," he said. "Did things end well between you?"

"It's not what you think." His perception surprised her.

"Good."

Evangeline tuned her Internet radio to a Jazz station. Ella Fitzgerald crooned about lost love. The lyrics captured Evangeline's attention. Usually, music only served as background noise while she spent a late night at the office. Not so this time. Ella's impassioned delivery reminded Evangeline of what she wanted and missed…a way to end the loneliness building up inside.

A sharp rap sounded. Another late night at the office. Was she alone? She couldn't remember and cautiously went to her door.

"Evangeline, it's me. John."

She opened the door. They shared a smile. "This is a surprise."

"Yeah, may I come in?"

She stood aside. "Of course."

"Do you ever keep regular hours?" he asked. "You're serious about that record, aren't you?"

His stare penetrated through to the heart of her. She accepted it head on. "Success at any cost. It's not a bad trade."

"Being driven can be seen as either a plus or a minus."

She returned to her desk and sat. "Did you come over to philosophize? It's awfully late for that, don't you think?"

"It's never too late." He perched on the edge of her desk, facing her. "But that's not why I'm here. On my way home, I saw your light on."

"Thinking about me again," she teased.

He nodded, his expression deadly serious. "Yeah, I was. Do you think you'll be having dinner anytime soon?"

"It's possible."

"I think I will, too." He gently tucked a stray curl around her ear. "Is it possible for us to do this together?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"If your answer is yes." He nodded with a teasing grin. Then, his face grew serious. "Otherwise, no."

Happiness bubbled inside her. She laughed. "My answer is yes."

"Then, it's a date."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

__

'I ain't comin' 'round searchin' for a crutch'

Finding the Angel Square Hotel wasn't difficult. Jason Morgan kept a strict MO. He was a slave to low profile. To her surprise, this place looked a lot better than the usual digs he hid out in.

Easily, she bypassed the sleeping guy with the manager badge pinned to his shirt. _A lot of good he did_, she thought, _with his eyes closed_. Any Tom, Dick or Harry could sneak in and quite possibly break-in to his patrons' rooms. She hoped for their sake, the rent was cheap. Obviously, security didn't mean a damn thing in this building.

She located Jason's information fairly quickly. Just before she closed the logbook, her eyes zeroed in on another familiar name. John McBain. Damn. Double damn! The last thing she wanted was to run into him. She memorized his room number, too, for future reference and stole up the staircase without encountering anyone.

Her handy-dandy tool kit unlocked Jason's door without a problem. She closed the door and locked it behind her. The sound of a running shower echoed loudly in the otherwise still room. Steam billowed from the bathroom door. To his credit, horribly tone deaf Jason chose not to sing in the shower. Then, a flash when they sung together as hot water poured over their lathered covered bodies sprang instantly to mind.

__

Forget about it, girlfriend.

That time was dead, buried and roses grew near the tombstone. Despite his protests to the contrary, she knew the cold, biting truth. She was only a stand-in for the woman who never left his heart.

Her gaze scanned the sad, single room. A neatly made bed looked as if a quarter could bounce off of it. His small wardrobe of jeans and t-shirts hung in the closet with every hanger pointing in the same direction. His boots lay properly aligned on the floor. _So damned meticulous_. The brain injury enhanced his desire for order and the follow up surgery couldn't do a thing to change it, except to restore his memory. And boy had that come at a good time.

The shower stopped. A moment later, Jason appeared, dripping wet and gloriously naked with an aimed revolver as his only protection. His eyes blinked and his blue eyes grew cold as ice. The chiseled jaw she knew so well hardened as he uncocked the gun and lowered it to his side.

"What the hell are you doing? You almost got yourself killed."

Unable to stop herself, she enjoyed the magnificent view of his hard, muscled body. Her heart rate quickened. She swallowed hard to ease her suddenly dry mouth. Then, she walked past him to the bathroom, grabbed a large towel and flung it at him.

"You're uninvited," he said through gritted teeth. "Why are you here?"

"Picking up your slack. You should have notified Quantico when you quit instead of laying it all on Sonia. Agents look out for each other."

He secured the towel around his waist and continued to radiate cold indifference. "I know all about the agent game. I'm not playing anymore."

"Which is why I'm here--"

"Sonny would never buy Dara Jensen's kid sister as his second in command."

"I'm not going in as a mob snitch." The words had the desired effect when he visibly flinched. Satisfied that she had his full attention, she added, "My cover is as a criminal defense attorney's new assistant. She has a connection to RJ Gannon who has ties to the Santi family."

"Oh," he said, nodding. "Evangeline Williamson. Just how do you plan to maintain your cover with her? She's become friendly with John McBain."

Dawn shrugged. "John won't be a problem."

"You'll have to blow your cover. The minute he sees you, he'll be like a dog with a bone."

"I can handle it and him."

"Fine." Jason removed the towel and used it to dry himself off. "So, why are you here in my room?"

"It's not to reminisce about old times," she said to assure him as well as herself. "This is your debriefing. Put on some clothes and we can get started."

Heading a newly formed department proved to be a lot of fun. Keesha discovered that her misgivings were misplaced. Evangeline's pep talks perfectly predicted the ease of working with David and Ryan. Since her teenage years, Keesha subscribed to quite a few 'mainstream' magazines. It was a huge thrill to work for one where women of color would no longer be ignored as readers or as beautiful, intelligent women.

"What do you think of this layout?" David lifted the mock-up page onto an easel. He indicated specific items with his index finger. "Notice the color scheme and the title. Is it too much or not enough?"

"It looks perfect," Keesha said. She stood and pointed at the models. "I especially like that the models don't all have the same skin tone. This is very impressive. Ryan, what do you think?"

"I agree with you," he said. His lanky form sat folded rather comfortably on one of the plush chairs in David's office. "Some make-up companies forget that not all women have ivory or cocoa colored skin. Advising our readers on what their best options are for finding make-up that's made for them may give the cosmetics industry a heads up. Using this article to introduce _Craze's_ dedication to diversity was inspired. This looks great."

He glanced at his watch and stood. "I hate this, but I have a plane to catch. If either of you need me, I'll be in Pine Valley."

An odd twinge of disappointment settled in her chest. Getting to know Ryan over a few casual lunches threatened to become an enjoyable habit. She would certainly miss his calming presence in the office. She tried to keep her tone neutral as she asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"Too long."

She frowned.

He quickly amended his response. "Not more than a couple of days, but lately any time spent there is too long. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"I hope everything goes well," she said, meaning every word.

His assessing gaze zeroed in on her. "So do I." Then, he left.

Sighing, Keesha returned to her seat.

David regarded her with a knowing grin. "He's smitten."

"What are you talking about?" Heat flooded her cheeks. She ignored it while refusing to meet David's stare.

"You can play coy if you want to," he replied, "but you know exactly what I mean. I think it's great. Just be careful. His exes never tend to place nice."

Evangeline glanced at her client and gave him a reassuring smile. This case had been iffy along the way, but she never doubted a win. In just a moment, the judge would render his decision. She straightened herself with dignity and waited for those fateful words.

"Motion to Dismiss granted." The judge struck the gavel once and said, "Mr. Archer, please advise your client that if she appears in my court again with another frivolous lawsuit, I'll hold her in contempt. I will not abide the court's time or taxpayers' money being wasted in this regard. Court is dismissed."

The young man squeezed Evangeline's hand before pulling her into an impromptu embrace. "Thank you, Miss Williamson. Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome." She patted his shoulder. "Be careful of where you park your bike. Okay?"

"Sure thing. Your check is in the mail." He grinned at her again and then left in a rush.

She took the case as a favor to her former assistant. The slam-dunk was another notch for her imaginary belt. She smiled with satisfaction as she packed her briefcase and mentally, fast forwarded to her plans for the evening.

"That was an interesting case." Kevin fell into step with her as she headed toward the elevator.

"You were there?"

"For the last half," he said, fixing her with an expression of awe. "You were incredible. The plaintiff never had a chance."

"Kevin," she said, choosing her words carefully, "what's this all about? In a few weeks, you'll be the plaintiff in your custody case and I'll be defending Kelly."

"I know."

"And?" She pushed the down button on the elevator and prayed for its quick arrival.

He released a short laugh. "And nothing. I admire your abilities. That's all there is to it. You were great in Asa's defense and I appreciate it."

"That was awhile ago."

He nodded. "Yes, it was, but it doesn't matter how long ago it was. You are one of the best attorneys I've ever seen. That will still be true even if you're working on Kelly's behalf. Kelly needs all the help she can get and she has it in you."

"Okay, I'll accept your compliment as being sincere. Thank you." The elevator arrived and the doors opened. She stepped inside. "Going down?"

"No, not right now. Have a good evening, Evangeline."

She managed to give him a polite smile. "You too, Kevin."

"I hear congratulations are in order." John appeared on Evangeline's doorstep with a single red rose and a bottle of champagne. "You're headed for the Guinness Book of World Records at this point."

Smiling, Evangeline took the flower and inhaled. "Very nice."

"Reminds me of you," he murmured as he followed her into the condo. He set the champagne on her coffee table. "Flowers in Springtime."

Her eyebrows crinkled into a frown. "You recognize the scent."

"Um. Well, I know your perfume."

A delighted smile claimed her berry colored lips. John bit back a groan as his gaze took in the rest of her. The dark red halter dress molded to her sinful curves like a second skin. Her long, thick tresses hung provocatively across her shoulders and down her back. A vivid memory of running his fingers through her hair came to him. He flexed his fingers, aching to feel the silken tresses again.

"I like your cologne, too. Very manly and seductive. It fits you perfectly."

His eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? I've never been described quite like that."

"Do you agree with my assessment?" A teasing light glimmered in her brown eyes.

He found her flirtatious spirit impossible to resist. He went to her and rested his hand against the curve of her cheek. "Yes and no, but I wouldn't object to testing your theory."

She slid her hand over his. Sensual vibes coursed from her to him and vice versa. "I think I'd like that."

In a sudden burst of instinct, he bent forward and hungrily covered her mouth with his, devouring her softness. She parted her lips, accepting his urgency. Her immediate response ignited the underlying need he always felt in her presence. Warning bells clanged loudly inside his head. Slowly and reluctantly, he ended the kiss with a light peck to the tip of her nose.

"Proven correct once again," she murmured as she pressed trembling fingers to her lips.

"Who?" He inhaled sharply in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Me!" She laughed and gently poked his ribs. "My assessment. You're all that and then some."

"I take it you're not complaining."

A quick toss of her head sent her hair into a seductive sway. "Not at all. But enough chit chat. Where are you taking me?"

He took her elbow and led her to the door. She grabbed her purse and wrap along the way.

"Dinner and dancing. Sound good?"

She gave him a pleased smile. "Sounds great. I've been looking forward to this."

"So have I."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

__

'I just want someone to talk to and a little of that human touch'

Evangeline found the sexy little smirk playing at the corner of John's mouth adorable. She ignored the bait he dangled in front of her like a carrot. His teasing banter was expected. Although a quick comeback came to mind, she decided to let him have this one. The next time, he won't be so lucky.

A waiter appeared at their secluded, intimate corner of The Palace. He presented their dinner with a flourish and promptly left them. With the limited interruptions, she wondered if John had requested a certain amount of privacy. The thought sent shivers up her spine. It was no secret that he anticipated this first date as much as she.

"How is it?" He gestured toward her grilled salmon on a plate of bitter greens. His nose crinkled with an exaggerated display of distaste.

She chewed, swallowed and smiled. "Delicious. How's yours? Steak and potatoes. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, it's good. No complaints."

They ate half their meal in silence. Then, John reached out and slid her plate to the side.

"What?" she asked.

He left his food and scooted his chair closer to her. Flickering candlelight created interesting shadows across his handsome face. She met his avid gaze with curiosity and anticipation. Already the heat of his body scorched her. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as he took her hand and placed it on his thigh.

"Are you really having a good time?" he asked his trademark husky tone.

She nodded, giving him a brief smile. "The best. Aren't you?"

A flash of uncertainty darkened his brow. "Yeah…"

She turned her palm up and squeezed his hand. "What is it? If you're having second thoughts…"

"I'm not," he said quickly. "It's just that… I haven't done this in so long. I've made the mistake of thinking I was more available to someone else before, but I was wrong."

"There are no timetables here," she assured him. "John, honestly, there's no pressure. You can look at this as dinner between friends, or colleagues if you prefer--"

"Stop. Hold it right there."

She looked away.

"Evangeline." He caught her chin and gently tilted her head toward his. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You're not." She forced a wide smile to her lips. "We can leave now."

"I don't want to leave now. That's not what I'm trying to stay." He rubbed his temple and mumbled a curse. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that this night I have planned is something I've been looking forward to because it means we…we'll be together. I want this, but I don't know…" He released a harsh self-deprecating laugh. "What I mean is I don't know where this will lead. I don't want to make any promises."

"Then don't," she said not unkindly. "I don't want to make any either. We enjoy each other and whatever time we spend together. No regrets and no strings attached." She extended her hand. "Deal?"

He took her hand and pumped it vigorously. "Deal."

John scowled at the cloudy sky. Rain hadn't been in the forecast. Tonight was supposed to be clear and pleasant. He should have known better.

Her fingers flexed against the back of his hand. An involuntary sensation of pleasure rippled through him. He couldn't resist smiling at the teasing frown on her beautiful face.

"What's up?"

"Hey, that's my line, Lieutenant. Why are you glaring at the moon? Well, trying to, at least. The clouds are doing their part to hide it from us."

"I don't want this evening ruined," he confessed.

"I'm sure Ultra Violet has a secure roof."

His eyebrows lifted. "Ultra Violet?"

"You said dinner and dancing. Isn't Ultra Violet our next stop?"

"Nope."

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and planted fists on her slim hips. "Well, what is? Don't even think of backing out on the dancing. I'm flexible, but not that flexible."

He laughed. The sound further released his anxieties. Being with Evangeline was like a magical elixir that cured the aches and pains of his past. He never imagined this ease between them or believed he was capable of enjoying himself without guilt boxing him in.

"It was a surprise." He placed a finger to her lips. "Ssh. Listen. Do you hear that?"

The sexy melody from a saxophone drifted toward them. The perfect blend of more horns and strings joined in. She gave him a wide smile.

"John! That's the concert at the Angel Square! That's where you're taking me?"

He released an audible sigh of relief. "Yes, ma'am. All this enthusiasm…so Jazz in the Square is a good thing."

"It's great. I've wanted to catch it but never had the time." She took his hand and propelled them toward the music. "This is perfect."

"Yeah, it is. As long as the rain holds off."

They entered his hotel room dripping wet and laughing.

"I still say you jinxed it!" Evangeline accepted the towel he gave her and tried to dry off. Shivers coursed through her. The unexpected downpour sent them and everyone else running for cover. John's place was closer so they ducked into the lobby. When they rain refused to let up, they came upstairs.

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff," he scoffed. He took her wrap and draped it over a chair. Then, he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. "You're soaked through. I don't have a robe, but here's a shirt."

"Thank you."

Their fingers brushed as she took the shirt. Awareness charged the air. Electric heat competed with the cold droplets that still clung to her flesh. She inhaled a sharp breath and hurried into the bathroom.

__

Relax, Williamson.

After releasing the air she'd been holding, she stripped out of the dress and hung it over the shower rod. A mini pep talk followed. Being alone with John didn't have to lead to anything more unless they both wanted it. The basement thing could have been a fluke. Besides, they were two mature adults. Whatever happened, they could handle it. Right? Right!

She returned to the room in his shirt and with a towel wrapped around her head. In her absence, he lost his shirt and socks. Looking entirely delectable, he stood in the center of the room in slacks and a form-fitting undershirt.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Nice hat."

"My hair does not like the rain."

"Let me see."

She willed herself not to cringe as he removed the towel_. Don't even think about the possibility of an Angela Davis 'fro_.

"It's kinda curly," he murmured, running his hands through the damp locks. "I like it. Sit down. Let me see what I can do."

"I figured you had a few good hair tricks up your sleeve."

"It's all in the wrist."

She laughed and obeying his command, sat on the edge of the bed. The mattress dipped as he knelt behind her. With surprising gentleness, he squeezed the excess water from her hair. She glanced at the mirror above his dresser and became captivated by their reflection. He seemed completely focused on the task and entirely attuned to her. Warmth flooded her lower belly and oozed throughout her body. Desire hit her like a Mack truck, leaving her winded and a little off balance.

The towel crumpled to the floor near her feet. His hands left her hair and traveled to her shoulders. His warm, moist breath fanned the back of her neck. Then, his mouth followed. A low, husky moan escaped.

Unable to stop herself, she shifted within his grasp, turning her head to meet his lips. His tongue claimed her as if he owned her. Possessive and hungry, he plundered her mouth. Yet, ever so tenderly he lowered her to the bed. Instinctively, her thighs parted. Their clothes vanished. After sliding on protection, he moved into place.

His first thrust filled her completely. Her thoughts spun. A passionate haze of delirium swept her into a world where only she and John existed. Lightning created zigzags in the night sky. Thunder rolled with powerful outbursts. The summer rainstorm claimed the rest of Llanview. But it couldn't compare to the passionate storm raging between them. God help her, but she could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

__

'Ain't no mercy on the streets of this town…'

Evangeline reviewed Dawn Jensen's résumé. The credentials impressed her. She smiled at the young woman, dressed smartly in a classy Carlotta Cassadine designer suit, sitting across from her. "Very nice. A BA in History from UCLA and later you completed UCLA Extension's Attorney Assistant Training Program. With your credentials, I'm surprised you aren't in law school or at the very least planning to go."

"I have it under consideration," Dawn replied, "but for now, I enjoy my career as a paralegal."

Evangeline slid the résumé inside a folder and set it aside. She laced her fingers together and leaned forward. "This isn't an interrogation. Wade hired you in my absence and I wanted to spend a few moments getting to know you."

Dawn released an audible sigh. "I have to admit I was a little concerned when you called me into your office and pulled out my résumé."

"There's no need for concern, but it is time for us to get to work. We must have those billable hours."

Both women laughed at the legalese joke.

"As you know, I handle criminal cases. However, right now, a child custody case is taking top precedence. Do you have any experience in that?"

"No, I've done some civil litigation but nothing concerning families. How soon is the court date?" Dawn pulled out a palm pilot.

"Two weeks from today. I hate to spring this on you so soon, but we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Whose team are we on?"

Evangeline smiled at the question. "The mother's. I'm representing Kelly Buchanan in a petition filed by her ex-husband, Kevin."

Dawn's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Kevin Buchanan? As in the former Lieutenant Governor?"

"As in. His attorney believes in winning by any means necessary. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Understood. What's first?"

"This evening I have a meeting planned with Kelly and her aunt Dorian. If you don't have plans, I'd like for you to join us and meet them. You'll be very busy with me on this case. Kelly's in a delicate place right now. She'd feel more comfortable knowing all the players…on our team," Evangeline said with a faint trace of humor. "But in the meantime, I requested a copy of Kevin's DUI from the PD. I haven't received it, yet."

Dawn stood. "I'm on it. I'll go pick it up. Is there anything else?"

Evangeline admired the younger woman's go-getter attitude. Wade made a good choice in hiring her. "Yes, but we'll discuss it when you get back."

Ryan stared sightlessly out the picture window overlooking the Pine Valley landscape. He hated being there. When he left the first time, he planned for it to be forever. The town held too many painful reminders. Returning hadn't been the wisest decision. Then, the failed attempts with Kendall caused him to make an even bigger mistake with Greenlee. With Keesha, he'd take things slowly.

__

With Keesha?

He rubbed his face hard. _God, where did that come from?_

"Hi, Ryan."

His jaw clenched at just the sound of her voice. He aimed to be civil but sensed imminent failure. Turning from the window, he faced his wife. "Greenlee."

She sauntered into the room. Her large eyes fixed on him, taking in everything. He turned away from her perusal. She hitched in a quick breath. "You look good. Llanview must agree with you."

"It does."

"I hoped that we could talk, but you won't even meet me half way--"

"I'm here," he ground out, "to finalize our divorce. Why, this couldn't happen through our attorneys… No more games, Greenlee--"

"You have me confused with Kendall," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Leave her out of this."

"She _paid_ Bobby to seduce me! This entire divorce is her fault."

"You slept with Bobby on your own. I'm not negating what Kendall did, but you took the bait and humped it." He pulled his cell phone from his jacket and punched in the number to Livia Frye-Cudahy's office. Her secretary informed him that Livia was stuck in traffic but would be there soon.

"We're wasting money on attorneys," Greenlee said. "We could work this out if you'd be more forgiving."

"I could forgive one time. Maybe. But not an ongoing thing--"

"He was blackmailing me!" she cried.

"Then, you should have come to me." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's too late. I've moved on. We're over, Greenlee and we're not going back."

The late afternoon Rodi's crowd lingered at the bar. A dull mumble of conversation created its own weird background music. John glanced at his watch. Evangeline wasn't due to meet him for another ten minutes. They planned an early dinner on the spur of the moment. Both had cases demanding their full attention, but neither shied away at the chance of being together. Even if it was for a quick burger and fries at a pool joint.

He found a table and tossed his jacket over the back of a chair. The dead ends in the Santi case had him wound up. The FBI had answers. The Bureau's unwillingness to cooperate with him was like a slap in the face. All his years there obviously meant very little once he was no longer a part of 'the team.'

A quick game of pool beckoned. Some kids were just finishing a game when he walked over. He racked the balls. His first break cracked like a whip. He aimed for the solid balls first, hitting each one with calm assurance.

"You haven't lost your touch."

He stood at Natalie's voice and turned to face her. The black t-shirt and mini-apron around her waist meant she was on the clock. A few weeks ago, she gave up her inheritance to live the simple life. He admired her courage to make that broad step. "I guess you haven't either."

"Not likely." She brushed flaming tendrils from her cheek. "Some things you can't shake."

"I guess not." He walked around the table and lined up his next shot.

"I get a break in a little while. Are you up for a little one on one?"

He gave her a polite smile. "I'm actually waiting for Evangeline."

"Oh." The color drained from her face. She squared her shoulders and drew on a mask of indifference. "Have fun."

"We usually do," he said. "I'll take a rain check on that game. Okay?"

"What about Evangeline? What if she objects?"

He shrugged. "I'm sure she won't mind. She's not bad at the game. She could join us."

"Who could join you?" Evangeline appeared, looking fresh and winded all at the same time. She acknowledged Natalie with a smile. "Hi. How are you?"

"Great," Natalie said in a tight voice. "I'd better get back to work. Enjoy your date."

"Thanks," Evangeline said, pleasantly. "I'm sure we will." After Natalie left, John took Evangeline's hand and led her to their table. As he pulled out her chair, she said, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Busy firing the help already?" he asked, part teasing and part serious.

"No. Actually, she's great. I was surprised. Very thorough and detail-oriented."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," he murmured. The light in her eyes inflamed him. He couldn't imagine ever growing tired of her company.

A smug grin came to her face. "Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Me."

Rolling her eyes, she threw her napkin at him. They laughed until the waiter arrived to take their order.

"Thank you for agreeing to this." Keesha had a recorder and notepad in hand. "You sounded a little concerned over the phone."

The college co-ed shrugged. A pensive expression remained etched on her face. "I'm Julie Tanaka and someone from _Craze_ wants to interview me here at the Love Center construction site. It's not my idea of ordinary."

Keesha glanced at the building in its skeletal form. Several of Julie's classmates had stopped to watch them. Keesha smiled and waved. She already knew their names: Hudson, Jennifer, Marcy, Mark, Nick, Riley and Shannon. Roxy Balsom was their den mother. Before the article was done, she hoped to get quotes from all of them and maybe a few words from Dean Davidson.

"They'll have a fit if they think I'm not pulling my weight so we better get this over with," Julie said. "What do you want to know?"

"Just your thoughts on the present living situation. _Craze_ is developing a broader range to be more diverse."

"You mean to be PC."

Keesha nodded once. "Possibly, but 'political correct' is such an overused and misunderstood term. _Craze_ has readers who cross racial and socioeconomic lines. Appealing to those who pay to read their magazine isn't politically correct. It's just correct."

"Okay. You won't get an argument from me. Well, my thoughts on the living situation… It sucks, but it's not so bad either."

"So, you've made friends."

"Not exactly."

"Why not?" Keesha asked. She resisted the urge to fall back on her counselor training.

Julie laughed. "They're not my type."

"I can understand that. You were put together by the Dean to complete a task and remain in college. But you said not exactly. What does that mean?"

"It means that when this project is over and we go our separate ways…I may miss a few of them."

Keesha smiled at the girl's surprising show of sensitivity. When she first approached Julie, Keesha sensed the girl would be a tough nut to crack. But Keesha never backed away from a challenge. So far, this wasn't so bad. The remainder of the interview with Julie and her roommates went well. As Keesha packed her recorder and notes, a shadow fell over her. Using her hand to shade her eyes from the sun, she looked at the towering silhouette.

"Yes?"

"Keesha."

__

Jason.

She swallowed hard and forced a smile. He was fast becoming her shadow. It had to be a coincidence. She couldn't imagine any other scenario.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm working here," he said. "At the construction site."

"Oh? What about Port Charles?"

"What about it?"

She reminded herself to ignore his curt tone. That was his way. It didn't mean anything. "Isn't it home?"

"Port Charles isn't my home anymore."

"I'm sorry to mention it. I know that you were married and it didn't work out…" She inhaled a quick breath. _Don't get emotional, girl. Too much time has passed for it to matter anymore._ She stood and shouldered her purse. "I shouldn't have said that. I hope you'll like here."

His eyes lit up almost like a smile. "I hope you will, too."

Back Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

__

'Ain't no bread from heavenly skies…'

"Have you had the appointment with Dr. Messinger?"

Evangeline noted Kelly's agitated state the moment she and Dawn entered La Boulaie. Dorian and David tried to run interference, but Evangeline didn't allow it. Although Dorian might be footing the bills and sincerely cared for Kelly's well-being, Evangeline represented Kelly. It was Evangeline's responsibility to present the best case possible. If Kelly was as unstable as Evangeline sensed, Kevin's attorney would jump on it and do his best to break her on the stand.

Kelly shook her head and averted her eyes. "It's tomorrow. I don't see how speaking with her will help. Kevin could find out and use it against me."

"We have to be prepared for anything," Evangeline said. "Kevin's attorney is infamous for not playing by the rules. He wouldn't stop at trying to ruin your credibility on the stand. Kevin's going for an unfit parent ruling. We have to prove him wrong."

Kelly stood and went to the bar. Water sloshed onto the counter as she poured a glass. Dawn took the pitcher from her and filled the tumbler. After she handed it to Kelly, she turned her back and went to the patio doors.

Evangeline watched her paralegal for just a moment. Then, Kelly spoke again.

"I can't lose my baby. He means everything to me."

"Good."

"But Evangeline… A psychiatrist?" She ran a hand through her golden locks. "You know my mother is in a mental hospital. Kevin knows this. He will use it against me. You don't know him."

"Just because your mother has had some difficulty doesn't mean you will, too," Evangeline said. "But it's better to be sure that you can handle the court room interrogation. Now, we're only having a discussion and you're shaking like a leaf. I'm beginning to wonder if there's something you're not telling me. Is there?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Kelly stammered. "Kevin wants to take my baby away from me."

"Because Ace isn't his son--"

"Yes!" Kelly swallowed hard. "That's it and he's angry because I had an affair with Todd. He hates Todd and is angry with me because I was with him."

Kelly's eyes darted around the room as if she was searching for a safety net. The sense that something was off nagged at Evangeline. She glanced at Dawn to see if her paralegal noticed the same. Dawn seemed to feel her gaze and moved to face her. Dawn's composure looked shaken. Her face tightened and she nodded and mouthed, "Keep going."

"I know all of that," Evangeline said. "There's more. Tell me now. Anything we discuss is protected by attorney-client confidentiality."

"I can step outside," Dawn said, "if that will help."

"That's not necessary," Kelly said, "because that's all there is. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired. Can we continue this tomorrow after my appointment with the doctor?"

Evangeline longed to press her, but Kelly's fragile state couldn't be ignored. She nodded and gathered her briefcase. A few minutes later, she and Dawn were inside Evangeline's sleek BMW and headed back to the office.

As they drove across Llanview, Evangeline wondered about Dawn's silence. During the drive, they'd had a fun discussion about likes and dislikes and family. Like her, Dawn's parents divorced. Her father lived in Los Angeles while her mother remarried and lived in Port Charles. Dawn shared a good relationship with her parents and Evangeline realized it had been ages since she'd last spoken to her mother. Maybe after the case, she'd take a drive to Baltimore to catch up.

But first, she wanted to make sure her paralegal was okay. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Dawn shifted on the passenger seat. "What do you mean?"

"You're quiet. This is our first day together, but I'm a good judge of people. You're a fairly open person. Yet, back there you shut down for a little while. Would you prefer not to work on this case?"

"No, of course not. I'm your assistant. I don't expect special favors from anyone," Dawn said. "I'm okay. It's nothing. Definitely, nothing that will effect my job."

"Well, I don't want to pry," Evangeline said, unconvinced.

Dawn gave her a half smile. "Thanks."

The remainder of the drive happened in silence. Evangeline planned her strategy for Kelly's case while the occasional thought drifted to her new employee. There was definitely more to Dawn Jensen than met the eye.

"I don't like it."

Jason closed his eyes and imagined the firm set to Emily's jaw and the defiance in her brown eyes. His younger sister melted his heart. He hated causing her turmoil, but some things couldn't be helped. "I like Llanview. I needed a change. This is it."

"But you're all alone there."

The brief conversations with Keesha came to mind. An automatic smile crossed his lips. Tension left his body. He spread his legs across the twin bed and released a deep breath. "No, I'm not."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, and I'm not alone."

"I feel like I'm talking in circles with you," she complained. "I don't want to argue. I'm calling with wonderful news."

"Oh, really? What has Nikolas done now?"

"He asked me to marry him and I said--"

"Let me guess. You told him to shove it."

Her laughter burst through the telephone receiver. "No! We're not having a long engagement. I want you here for the wedding."

He raised a hand to his temple and rubbed. Since abandoning his assignment to nail Sonny, Jason hadn't given one thought to returning to his hometown. Reconnecting with Keesha consumed his thoughts. Now, he'd have to cast that aside and summon the energy required to go back. For anyone else, he wouldn't make the consideration. But Emily was his baby sister. Telling her no wasn't an option.

"I'll come. Give me the date."

Emily quickly relayed the necessary information. Her giddiness reminded him of the pleasure of love. Obviously, Emily's childhood crush on the Cassadine heir paid off. After their call ended, Jason wondered how far the news of the upcoming nuptials had traveled and if one person in particular had heard the details. And if so, would she want his shoulder to cry on or would she rather tough it out with a chip on her shoulder? In the end, he decided it would be better if she came to him.

"John?"

When the door opened, anticipation skyrocketed through him. Even though he and Evangeline said their goodbyes at dinner with plans to see each other later in the week, he still hoped. Then he looked into Jessica Buchanan's troubled eyes and his hopes vanished. He gave her a weak smile and waved her into his office.

"Jessica." He glanced at his watch. "It's late for you. If you're looking for Bo, he's gone for the night. I think Matthew was sleeping over."

"No, I wanted to see you." Her hand squeezed the doorknob. "Do you mind if I close this?"

Curiosity piqued. He shook his head. "No, go ahead."

She closed the door and then claimed the chair facing his desk.

"What's this about?" They'd had a few run-ins before. Mostly about Natalie and a few times about the circumstances of Cristian's death. He hoped that he wasn't in for more of the same. Jessica's youth prevented her from seeing the big picture of a lot of things. He wasn't in the mood to provide her education any more than he had been to do the same for her sister. Realizing that had been the best thing he'd done for himself in a long time.

"Antonio's involvement with the Santi case. I think it's changing him. Can't you reassign him?"

"What?" His eyebrows rose in shock. He could understand this conversation if it came from Keri, Antonio's wife, but from Jessica? Obviously, Keri's suspicions were right. Antonio needed to listen.

"He's spending a lot of time with Sonia. I rarely--I mean, his family rarely sees him. If this continues, Jamie won't recognize her own father."

"Jessica," he said gently as he leaned toward her, "Antonio's investigation of a case is none of your business."

"It is if it's dangerous," she retorted. "I thought you were his friend. That's why I came to you instead of my uncle. After the way you treated Natalie, I should have known you wouldn't understand."

"Once again, you're going out of bounds. I don't know what your sister told you and I don't want to know. But know this, whatever happened between us is none of your business."

She abruptly stood and stormed to the door. "Evangeline had better watch her back with you. There's a stone where your heart should be."

"Goodbye, Jessica."

His cell phone rang just as the door slammed behind her. He almost didn't answer, but then thought the incoming call couldn't be worst than what he just went through.

"McBain."

"I certainly hope so."

"Evangeline." He sighed. Comfort came with just the sound of her voice. "Is everything okay?"

"It's not bad," she said. "I was heading home and wondered what you were up to."

"I'm still at the office but halfway out the door." He smiled. "Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe a drink and a walk through the park."

"Sounds good." He detected a weary note in her tone. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm drained, I guess. The meeting didn't go as planned and I can't get it off my mind."

"So you want to use me as a distraction," he said.

She laughed. "Well, um… Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll swing by and pick you up."

"See you soon."

"Soon."

"…um, hello?" Keesha slowly opened her eyes and read the digital numbers on the bedside clock. The ringing phone woke her from a deep sleep. She thought she heard Evangeline come in, but at this point, she couldn't be sure. Interviewing the Love Crew proved to be exhausting. Crawling into bed had never felt so good.

"Keesha, you were asleep. I'm sorry. This is Ryan. Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm awake." A delicious thrill went through her. She visualized his handsome face and snuggled deeper under the covers. Hearing from him was an unexpected pleasure. "What's going on?"

"Not much. I look forward to returning to Llanview," he said. "How did your interviews go? I hoped you'd email the article to me, but my inbox was empty of you."

"The interviews were fine, but next time, I won't schedule so many in one day. Talk about information overload."

"Oh, yeah. I should have thought of that. Was it overwhelming?"

The concern in his voice warmed her. "It wasn't too bad. The kids were open and fairly friendly. I think it will really appeal to the college crowd, especially the ones who love _The Real World_."

"Your ideas have been great. Listen, I know you were sleeping and I'm sorry for waking you. We can discuss this when I return tomorrow. How about over dinner?"

__

Dinner? She suppressed the temptation to give him a quick yes.

After counting to ten, she said, "Sure, that would be great. I didn't realize you'd be back so soon."

"I've had my fill of Pine Valley. I may not get in until late afternoon. I'll call you as soon as my flight arrives."

"Sounds good. I look forward to hearing from you."

Back Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

__

'Ain't nobody drawin' wine from this blood…'

Steam rose from Evangeline's cup and clouded John's face in a whispery haze. She leaned against the leather seat, enjoying his company and a break from the world. Their booth near the window displayed a good view of Angel Square. Rain fell haphazardly onto the sidewalk. People either rushed into the diner to avoid the water like they had or ran out into, splashing like children.

"This is becoming a habit," he commented. "First, the Jazz concert was rained out and now our walk."

"Do you think it's an omen?" She was only half-teasing but curiosity filled her in regard to his answer.

"An omen?" He swallowed some coffee before he continued. "I don't believe in that stuff. Don't tell me you do. You're too logical for that nonsense."

"Too logical?" She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. Sure, she weighed her options and considered all possibilities but she possessed a touch of whimsy. "I don't know about that. My maternal grandmother was born with a caul. Do you know what that is?"

He fixed her with a quizzical frown. Leaning forward, he wrapped his palms around his cup. In the vibrant fluorescent lighting, his blue eyes twinkled. "I think I've heard the term. According to some, she would have some kind of psychic ability. Right?"

She nodded. "According to some. My mother swears by it. She says that Grandmother knew about my Dad's career problems before they happened. Neither he nor my mother heeded her warning. Later, they wished they had."

"Do you believe it?"

"I don't discount it. She's predicted a few things about me. Keesha, too." Evangeline frowned, remembering the pain her cousin endured after Jason's accident. Their grandmother had cautioned Keesha about it at least six months before it happened. Neither of them had remembered until well after Jason Morgan had cast Keesha aside. Chill bones formed on Evangeline's arms. She wondered what warnings her grandmother had for her future.

A look of awe crossed his face. "You never cease to amaze me."

She smiled. "So, I'm not boring you."

"Never," he answered. "I'm actually enjoying this."

"You sound surprised."

"I am." His gaze drifted to his half empty coffee cup. "I hadn't realized how isolated I'd become. Being with you…is like a gift. But I don't want to damage it."

She reached out and took his hand. "We won't. No matter what happens."

"You make it sound so easy." His mouth quirked into a half smile. "Such fearless determination. Do you ever get scared?"

"A lot, but the key is not to let fear win."

He laced his fingers with hers. "Another lesson learned at your father's knee."

"I have plenty of them. Joseph Williamson was a remarkable man." Her voice softened with memories, love and admiration. "I wish you could have met him. He would have had some great advice for my meeting today."

"You sounded a little disturbed on the phone," he said. "What happened or is that a part of attorney-client privilege?"

She frowned. "No, it's my new assistant. I think the custody case is upsetting her on a personal level."

"Did you ask?"

"Yes, but it's personal. I don't have a right to pry."

"But if she affects your defense…" He sighed. "You won't let that happen."

Evangeline nodded. His words echoed her thoughts. But what was the best approach to take? In all the years of her legal career, she never encountered a problem like this. Of course, her hunch could be wrong. Maybe something other than the child custody case was on Dawn's mind and made her preoccupied. Maybe...but Evangeline doubted it.

"How is she otherwise?" John asked. "Is it a good fit?"

"It's excellent. Tailor made if ever there was one. Her credentials are impeccable. I can't believe she's not pursuing a career as an attorney. I'm half afraid that she won't stay long because she'll get a better offer."

"Wow." His eyes glowed with amusement. "She sounds like a keeper."

"I think she is. Why do you ask?"

Amusement faded and transformed into something darker. His grip on her hand tightened a fraction. "Having good working relationships are important. You know, Antonio is a good cop, but…"

"Keri and Jamie keep him grounded," she said. A few days ago, she and Keri enjoyed a short conversation about their lives. Keri expressed some concern about Antonio's research into the Santi family, but she was convinced that their marriage would survive anything. Evangeline echoed that belief. "He's a good man as well as a good cop."

A troubled expression crossed his face. "I know that. It's just that… I don't know another way to put this. He's reminding me of myself, and contrary to popular belief, that's not always a good thing."

"You're worried about him," she acknowledged. "I don't see why you can't let him know that. Spread the communication thing into all areas of your life."

He laughed. Reaching out with his free hand, he caressed her cheek. "You may be too smart for your good."

She leaned against his hand, reveling in the warmth of his touch. "That's possible, but I doubt it."

hr 

Finding a connection between RJ Gannon and the Santi family wasn't going well on Dawn's end. When her assignment began, Evangeline and RJ were still an item. No one at the Bureau imagined the two would split. Dawn's detail didn't change despite the dissolved love affair. From months long surveillance, Gannon's affection for Evangeline wasn't casual. And if the Bureau's suspicions about his criminal ties were correct, Ms. Williamson would need protection. Dawn didn't mind playing bodyguard in addition to paralegal. The additional duties kept her mind off her personal life.

She followed Evangeline and John to Evangeline's condo. He stayed about ten minutes and left. She made a notation in her palm pilot and glanced at her watch. Relief arrived in the form of Johnny Utah. She gave the other agent all pertinent information and left.

It was late, but she wasn't ready to go home. The meeting with Kelly Buchanan shook the walls she'd built around her memories. Going back to her lonely apartment would only conjure more of the same. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that half a bagel five hours ago wouldn't cut it. She considered grabbing something quick but decided against it. Why not do a little people watching and getting the feel of Llanview better? Sonia's reports conveyed one group, but Dawn wanted a full view.

A hostess graciously led her to one of The Palace's nicest tables. Soon after, Dawn ordered a grilled chicken Caesar salad with steaming cup of herbal tea on the side. As she chomped on a delicious garlic breadstick, her cell phone rang.

"Jensen," she answered.

"Dawn?"

Her heart literally skipped a beat. Air lodged in her throat. She coughed once to regain her composure. After hearing Kelly's gut wrenching desire to keep Ace, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to her ex. Her hand clenched into a fist as she silently counted to ten.

"Are you there?"

"I'm here, Nikolas," she answered after quickly swallowing water. "What's up?"

"A lot actually." The Cassadine heir paused a moment. His voice rolled to the familiar murmur that she knew so well. "I'd like to see you."

"I can't," she said too quickly. "Um…I just started a new gig and I can't get away."

"I wasn't sure about your work schedule. Have you spoken to Carlotta or to Father?"

"I haven't talked to Mama, Stefan or Dara in weeks. Why? If you're planning an anniversary party, I won't be able to help. I'm pretty much tied up."

"It's not that. Look…I'd rather not do this over the phone. Can't we meet for an hour? That's all I ask."

"I can't--"

"You mean you won't," he said. "We promised to be friends."

She inhaled a harsh breath and flexed her hand to regenerate circulation. "Nikolas, I'm doing the best I can. What is it?"

"I'm marrying--"

"--Emily," she said. "Wow…my best friend and my ex-fiancé. I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations."

"I knew you'd be upset," he said quietly. "That's why I wanted to see you in person. We'd like for you to be there."

The breadstick suddenly burned like acid in her stomach and threatened to make a reappearance. "Oh, God."

"You couldn't expect me to wait forever," Nikolas continued. His voice sounded raw with emotion. "He was my son, too, but torturing ourselves for living isn't fair to either of us. Please, Dawn. Let me see you. Let's talk about this."

"Nikolas…" More words refused to come. Survival instinct kicked in. Her thumb flexed, clearing the call.

The waiter chose that moment to return with her dinner. She grabbed bills from her wallet and dropped them on the table. Shaking her head, she rushed from the dining area toward the bar. Hated, unshed tears blurred her vision. As she rubbed her eyes, she walked straight into an immovable object. Hands gripped her upper arms, steadying her.

"Excuse me." She blinked to focus and her gaze connected with a pair of warm brown eyes framed by unbelievably long eyelashes. _Kevin Buchanan_. The photos in the newspaper didn't do him justice. She drew in a quick breath and extricated herself from his grasp. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"I know." He shoved his hands into his pockets and titled his head to the side. "Are you okay? You seem upset."

"I'm fine."

He gave her a smile that oozed charm and interest. "That's an automatic response if ever I've heard one."

"It's the best one I've got." The look in his eyes promised to make her forget her sorrows, but she knew better than to lose herself like that. Despite the spark of awareness that charged through her, Dawn nodded once and moved to walk away before she did something completely stupid and ill-timed.

He caught her elbow. "Let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"Why?" Her voice shook slightly and she hated the sound. It wasn't all based on a surprise, sudden attraction to a handsome man. Everything came at once. The fight for Kelly's son, being reminded of the loss of her own and then Nikolas's announcement were too much. Her resolve weakened.

He shrugged. "I'm due for a good deed. You seem to be the best and most beautiful candidate. Is that good enough?"

"Just coffee."

"Sure." Kevin escorted her to a table near the bar. A waiter appeared and he ordered coffee then became quiet, regarding her behind those long lashes.

His stare unnerved her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "What is it?"

"What happened?" he asked. "To make you so upset? Judging by the look in your eyes, it's major. Deep and dangerous, begging to be unloaded."

"Why do you care?" she asked. "And why would I unload on you? A complete stranger?"

"Strangers are the best for unloading."

The waiter returned with cups and a pot of coffee. Kevin waved him away and served them both. While she watched him, the words just tumbled from her.

"I heard from my ex. He's getting married and wants me at the wedding."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment," he commented. "I hope you told him to go to hell."

"We've both been there," she commented in a low voice. "It's not a nice place. Believe it or not, I want him to be happy."

He was in the process of stirring cream into his coffee when his movements stilled. "You still love him."

"Until I die," she answered honestly.

"Why not re-stake your claim?" Kevin asked. "Get him back?"

"You misunderstand. I don't want him back." Her voice cracked. "We broke up five years ago."

He frowned. "You must have been a kid then."

"I was. He was. Together, we weren't. We were in love and had a wonderful life planned. Then, the unthinkable happened and it was over."

"The unthinkable? You became pregnant and your parents disapproved."

Tears stung her eyes. She blinked but that only made them roll down her cheeks. "No, the miscarriage was the unthinkable. We were planning to get married despite our parents objections, but I lost the baby."

Color drained from Kevin's face. His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. That must have been horrible for you."

"It was. It is." She used the linen napkin to wipe her eyes. "I apologize for the tears. It's just been one of those days. Everything came rushing back and here I am, unloading. The coffee came with more than you bargained for."

"I pushed," he admitted, "I apologize. I don't know what to say, but words don't really help, do they?"

She shook her head. "Not today, but your listening has meant a lot. Thank you."

"No," he said quietly, "thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'It's just you and me tonight…'

Keesha glanced at the digital clock on her Altima's dashboard and grimaced. She was running late. An interview lasted longer than expected. As she was leaving, Ryan called. He invited her to a late supper date at The Palace. She wanted to go home, shower and slip into a killer dress, but she valued punctuality. Then, her stupid car started to wobble so she pulled over.

A flat tire and a dying cell phone did not make for a healthy combination. Deep in this ritzy residential area of Llanview, pay phones and service stations were nowhere to be found. She should have paid better attention when Justus tried to teach her the basics in emergency car care.

A lone headlight beamed from the direction she came. Nervousness skittered through her. A woman alone on a darkened, tree-lined street posed a serious health risk. She hurried into her car and locked the doors. A moment later, the single passenger motorcycle zipped by. A few seconds passed and the motorcycle u-turned and eventually parked beside her.

She noticed the well-formed muscular thighs that stretched the denim confines. As the man swung a leg over, she also noticed his rear…a rear that looked achingly familiar. She blinked just as the man removed his helmet. Spiky blonde hair rose in several directions. He ran a hand through his hair and turned around. Crystal blue eyes met hers through the protective windshield of her car.

Jason frowned. "Keesha. Is that you?"

Too stunned to speak, she simply nodded. He came and tried to open her door. It refused to budge.

"Unlock the door," he ordered. A frown creased his brow and she wondered if it was worry she saw reflected in his eyes. "Keesha, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." She fumbled for the lock. With shaky fingers, she released it.

In a flash, Jason opened the door and squatted at her side. His hands touched her face and grasped her hands. She sat still, surprised by his actions and the raw emotion coming from him. Finally, the spell broke and she said, "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said. His jaw tightened and right before her eyes, his usual mask slipped into place. "I have a job at Lion's Heart. It's up the road. Anyway, on my way home, here you are."

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, still a little stunned.

"I recognized your car." He stepped back and assessed the damage of the front tire. "Do you have a spare?"

"It's in the trunk." She popped the mechanism as she spoke.

Without a word, Jason went to work. Keesha watched in silence. Who would have ever thought he'd arrive as her knight in shining armor? Lately, it seemed he appeared in her orbit more so than he ever did when they both lived in Port Charles. What did her Granny Mae say…that there was no such thing as coincidence? Keesha believed her.

"I don't know how to thank you for this. You saved my life."

His biceps bunched and flexed as he replaced the flat tire with the spare. "No thanks needed."

She whistled a low breath. "Lila wanted us to be friends one day."

He paused for the briefest moment. "What do you want?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, pushing the word out with more force than necessary. "Um, I talked to Emily the other day. She and Nikolas are finally getting married."

"Yeah, she's getting her prince charming. I hope it's what she wants," he said. He stood and carried the flat to the trunk. "Are you going to the wedding?"

Keesha shrugged. "She invited me. I told her I'd try to come. Are you?"

"She's my sister. Even if I didn't want to be, I'd be there." He slammed the trunk close. She handed him the container of handi-wipes she kept in the car. As he dried his hands, he said, "If you decide to go, let me know. We could ride up together."

"Oh. Um, sure." Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "I guess we could."

His mouth quirked into a half smile. "That's what friends do, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he brushed past her to toss the handi-wipes into the back seat. "I'll follow you into town. You shouldn't drive around too much until you replace that spare with a real, full-size tire. If you don't have a mechanic, I can do it for you."

"Jason, you've already done enough." She couldn't stand another moment of his generosity. It unnerved her to the core. "I'll take care of it. Thank you."

Thoughts escaped her as he took her hand and squeezed. "It wasn't a problem. Just be careful."

Before she could think of a witty response, he was on his bike and waiting for her to get onto the road. She stumbled into the car and drove home. Jason watched her go inside the condo complex. Then, he roared off into the night. In a daze, Keesha entered the condo and sunk onto the sofa.

The ringing telephone broke her from her thoughts of Jason and maybe being his date at his sister's wedding. Only when she heard Ryan's voice on the line did she remember their dinner plans. She apologized and told him what happened. He offered to come over with food. She declined. Her thoughts were too muddled. They hung up and she remembered the touch of Jason's hand on hers.

hr 

"Go home." Evangeline gave Dawn a pointed look. "That's an order."

"But if you're staying, I should stay, too," her paralegal argued. "The judge changed the court date. We're not ready."

"We're more ready than you think," Evangeline said. "Seriously, I want you rested and ready to give me a hundred per cent tomorrow."

Dawn slowly rose from behind her desk. She didn't look convinced, but the fight didn't seem to be as strong in her eyes anymore. "Okay, but are you sure about staying here alone? It can't be safe."

"Of course it's safe!" Evangeline scoffed. "I work late all the time. The security guard expects it. He'll check on me. He always does."

"Okay, then I'm outta here. If you change your mind, just call me." Dawn grabbed her purse and jacket as she headed toward the door.

"I won't change my mind."

After Dawn left, Evangeline locked the outer office and returned to her desk. The change of the custody hearing date definitely threw them off, but not as much as Dawn feared. Evangeline knew where the kinks were. Maybe another hour or so, she'd leave for home, too.

Twenty minutes later, her cell rang. "Hello."

"Why do I get the feeling you're at work?"

She laughed. An intense feeling of pleasure swept through her. "Maybe because you know me so well, but I gotta tell you, John, I hate being predictable."

"You shouldn't worry about that too much," he said. "You're the most spontaneous woman I know."

"I think I'll take that as compliment."

"You should," he said in husky murmur. "Listen, I'm outside your door. Would you mind letting me in?"

She stood quickly. "Are you serious?"

To prove his point, he knocked three times. She hung up. Laughing, she opened the door. He held take-out in one hand and a portable radio in the other.

"What's all this?"

"Making good on a promise." He kicked the door closed and followed her into her office.

She took the steaming styrofoam plates and peeked inside. "Spaghetti and meatballs from Mario's. This is great. So what's this about a promise?"

"Dinner and dancing," he said. "Remember our date? We had the dinner, but there was no dancing."

"Yeah, the rain ended the concert." She folded her arms across her chest. "So, you're making good on that promise. Now?"

"Sure thing. But first, we'll eat."

Instead of wine or beer, they enjoyed their dinner with Coke and Sprite. Afterward, they reclined on the sofa, their shoulders touching. She sighed. This felt nice and relaxing. What she wouldn't give to curve into his arms and fall asleep there. _Oh boy, where were these thoughts coming from?_

"I heard that sigh," he said. "Don't tell me you're too stuffed to dance."

"Okay. I won't tell you."

Laughing, he turned onto his side. "I'm not buying it. I owe you and I intend on paying up."

"Geez, so this is all about a debt now?"

He reached out and cupped her cheek. His thumb lightly stroked her bottom lip. "Not even. You're working too hard."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Probably. I could use some R and R. What about you?"

"All the time," she murmured. "What are you offering?"

"How do you feel about double dates?"

She frowned. Her experiences hadn't been good. She remembered a few horror stories from college. "Depends. Details, please."

"My brother and his girlfriend are going camping. They invited us to join them. Do you want to?"

Her eyes widened. "Camping? As in outside in a sleeping bag?"

His laughter rumbled from deep within. "I doubt if Marcie would go for that any more than you would. No, there's a cabin, but if you want, we can sleep in a tent. A fire blazing and the fresh outdoors…sounds relaxing, doesn't it?"

"Mosquitoes, wolves and bears. Not my idea of relaxing, but the cabin sounds good. I'd like to go. I don't know when. The judge moved up the date for the custody case. I'm busy with that until then. I'm sorry."

"No," he said, pressing a finger to her lips, "no apologies. We can work with your schedule. Just let me know when and I'll tell Michael."

He turned on the radio. A soft, romantic melody was playing. He stood and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

A mountain of paperwork loomed on her desk. Cases begged for attention. Not only that, her body demanded rest. All of that was shoved to the background in lieu of what she needed--the feel of John McBain's arms around her.

She slid her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Automatically, their arms encircled each other. She rested her head on his broad shoulders. A soft moan rose from deep within as he stroked her hair. Together, they swayed in time to the music. Evangeline closed her eyes, drowning in him and captivated by the lyrics and their meaning in her life.

'The only one who understands, the only one who gave me

Something to belong to, nothing left to undo

With you everything is beautiful and I'm not scared to be

Falling into unknown.

With you, I find the strength to carry on

I'm frightened by the love that's in you...

But it's alright...

And I'm frightened by the love that's in me...

But I know it's alright... it's alright...'

Back Chapter 12

Song credit: "Frightened" by Toby Lightman


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Tell me, in a world without pity

Do you think what I'm askin's too much…'

"You didn't have to do this." Keesha perched on the edge of the barstool. On the other side of the counter, Ryan had donned an apron and assumed the role of chef.

"Did you have dinner last night?"

She shook her head. The surprise roadside meeting with Jason threw everything off balance. Food was forgotten as memories swam in and took over. She woke up hungry and still a little dazed. When Ryan appeared with a bag of groceries and determined to make her breakfast, she didn't have the energy to protest.

"Then, you must eat breakfast."

"But I flaked on you last night. I should repay you, not the other way around."

The spatula hovered above the pancake that was bubbling around the edges. "This isn't about payback. You know, I've noticed something about you."

She eased onto the stool, settling against the its soft leather back. Did she want to hear this?

"Relax," he said with a charming smile. "It's nothing bad."

"If you say so."

He flipped their pancakes and checked the frying sausage patties. Then, he leaned across the counter. His eyes seemed to burn with attraction. The heat was scorching. "You're a caregiver," he said with a smile. "A nurturer, Mother Earth personified."

"I don't think so."

"No, I'm right. You spend a lot of time helping others that in some ways you neglect yourself. You should be taken care of, too."

"Independence is very important in my family."

"I know." He stood and began setting the dining table. "The Wards have an incredible history of activism. It's impressive. Maybe even a little intimidating. "

"Do you think I'm intimidated by my family?"

"Are you?"

She frowned. "I didn't know analysis came with pancakes, eggs and bacon."

"I'm over stepping boundaries, aren't I?" He went to her and took her hand. "It wasn't my intention. I like you, Keesha, and I'm very attracted to you, too. There, I admitted it."

She sat still and stunned by his admission.

"Yeah, I know. " His thumb gently stroked her palm. "Your job won't be affected. If you're not interested, I'll back off. I respect you, Keesha. Nothing will change that."

- - -

Going to her like this went against the rules. His attorney had no idea of his plans. Hell, Kevin wasn't aware of his decision until he sat in the driver seat and subconsciously directed his car to Buchanan Plaza. He didn't encounter anyone on his way to Evangeline's office. For that, he was grateful. With the decision firm and fresh, he didn't need any distractions.

He found the outer office empty. At this hour, he wasn't surprised. Most workdays began at nine. When she represented Asa, Kevin became familiar with her schedule. He knew that Evangeline started before everyone else. She gave more than was required and the result came in an enviable record of success. Discovering a light glowing from the crack in her door didn't come as a surprise.

He knocked once and called, "Evangeline, it's Kevin Buchanan. May I come in?"

She pulled the door open, a puzzled frown marking her beautiful, flawless face. "Kevin? What are you doing here? Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes and I apologize for the hour, but I had to see you now."

"This is highly irregular. I know we had a few drinks, but…I can't do this."

Heat flooded his cheeks. He rubbed his jaw and bit back a smile. "It's not what you think. I'm here because of the custody case."

Her intelligent brown eyes rounded. "Oh."

She hid any embarrassment of her presumption by turning her back. He followed her to her desk and waited as she sat. She looked up at him, the perfect example of cool professionalism. "Where's your attorney?"

"He's at home, I guess." Kevin made himself comfortable on the chair facing her desk. "I didn't want to involve him. I don't want this harder than it has to be."

"And what do you hope to accomplish by meeting me like this? Without an appointment and without your attorney's knowledge?" She laced her fingers together and gave him a hard look. "Kevin, what is this really about?"

"Ace," he said without hesitation. "Ace, Kelly and myself. I want this custody case over."

"Are you willing to work out an arrangement? Is that why you're here?" Her questions came at rapid-fire succession. Suspicion lingered in her crisp tone.

He supposed he had it coming, so he answered honestly, "Yes, it is. I want what's best for Ace. The fighting between Kelly and me must stop. He shouldn't be caught in the middle like this. I'm willing to share joint custody, but on the condition that she seeks some type of counseling. She's not well and I think she's become dependent on prescription medication."

Evangeline jotted notes on a legal pad. "Why the change of heart?"

A faint smile wanted to claim his mouth. He held it in check. This feeling was too new and too raw to fully explain. For weeks, hurt propelled him forward. He lashed out at family and the few friends he still had. Hearing Kelly tell him that the baby he loved and cared for was Todd Manning's biological child wounded him in a way that made him see red everywhere. Later, Kelly's recanting of her lie only made things worse. But one chance meeting with a stranger changed things. A pretty woman with the sad brown eyes changed his heart.

"I can't imagine who I would have been without my parents. A child needs his mother and his father. I want Ace to have the best of everything. That includes the best of Kelly and of me."

- - -

The settling of the custody case came as a surprise. Dawn found Evangeline staring sightlessly at her laptop screen. The attorney, usually so calm and professional, appeared confused and shaken. As the day progressed, she returned to her normal self, eager to tackle the next case on the calendar. At lunchtime, Dawn volunteered to get take-out. Evangeline wanted a Caesar salad and tea. She suggested Rodi's and off Dawn went.

Behind the wheel of her car, she finally admitted to herself that Kevin's decision touched her heart. The idea that their conversation brought the change never crossed her mind. She was just relieved that all three would have a second chance to be a family. Maybe non-traditional because he hadn't dropped the divorce proceedings, but a family nonetheless.

Having a child grow inside her filled her with so many hopes and dreams. She envisioned a happy, loving family for her, Nikolas and their baby. When the dream turned into a nightmare, she closed herself off from the thing she wanted most of all. The Bureau provided a logical way to live. But the longing never left.

She found a good parking space near the restaurant's entrance. RJ Gannon seemed to split his time between here, Capricorn and Ultra Violet. She wondered if she'd run into the elusive criminal here. Approaching him at this time wouldn't be wise. Besides, Sonia was working the RJ angle. Dawn's job was to stick close to Evangeline. Eventually, the Attorney General's office would have enough for an indictment. With the successful attorney as a key witness, the case should be a slam-dunk.

A redhead took Dawn's orders. After she moved on to the next customer, Dawn glanced around the place. It was nicely decorated with bright colors. From the back wall, a jukebox beckoned. Out of curiosity, she went over and reviewed the eclectic choice of music. B-17 was the Human League's "Obsession." Wow, she hadn't heard that one in years. She fished inside her pocket for a quarter.

Then, one was suddenly offered. "Here ya go."

Her smile of thanks quickly evaporated when she met the steely, blue eyes of John McBain. "Johnny Mac, this is a surprise."

He tilted his head to the side. His mouth tightened. "Is it?"

"Well, sure."

"I'm not falling for that." He rested his hands on his hips and gave her the look that he used when interrogating suspects. "Why are you here?"

"I ordered lunch. Rodi's is a popular restaurant in Llanview. I heard the onion rings are to die for."

He leaned to whisper in her ear, "Why are you in Llanview? Are you checking up on me?"

"Of course not." She stiffened. "Some of us do miss you, but I'm not here to spy on you. Anything else is off limits. Just pretend you don't know me."

"I can't. You were my little sister out there and then you come here and you don't tell me. It makes me suspicious."

She lightly touched his arm. "There's no need to be. If I could tell you more, I would. Don't make my job difficult."

The redhead delivered Dawn's order and left, taking a major attitude with her. Both John and Dawn ignored it. Disappointment crossed his face. "You're lying to me. You never did that before."

"Before, I never had to. I'm sorry, John."

"Yeah, me too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'I just want something to hold on to…'

Keri balanced a sleeping Jamie on one arm while with the other she managed a diaper bag and a briefcase. At this time of day, the Angel Square Diner provided a warm atmosphere without the constant banter of other humans in the background.

Carlotta appeared like a fairy godmother. She took Keri's bags and led her to a secluded booth. "This is a surprise."

"The babysitter has a fever so I picked up Jamie. I canceled my afternoon classes and was hoping I could pick up lunch."

"Of course." Carlotta lightly touched the baby's cheek. "She looks so much like Antonio when she's sleeping. He was a handful when he was awake, but once he was asleep, he was a little angel again. How is he?"

Since discovering his father was Manuel Santi, Antonio had pushed Carlotta Vega from his life. Keri tried to make her husband see reason, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. He refused to listen about other things, too. But Keri was determined to keep the faith. Not only for their child, but for herself, too. Antonio was a good man. Deep inside, he still knew that.

"He's the same," she said. "I'll tell him you asked about him."

"Thanks. What would you like?"

Keri shrugged. "Just a couple of sandwiches. Nothing fancy. I'd like to get home while she's sleeping. I need to make arrangements for tomorrow."

"I'd love to play babysitter," Carlotta offered.

"What about the diner?"

"My granddaughter is more important." Carlotta touched her shoulder. "Think about it and let me know. I'll put in the order for your lunch."

As her in-law disappeared behind the counter, Keri's cell phone began to buzz in her pocket. She glanced at the caller ID. Speak of the devil. "Hi, love."

"Where are you?" Antonio asked without preamble. "I have a message that Jamie is sick. I tried the pediatrician but she didn't know what I was talking about."

"Jamie isn't sick. Lisa has come down with something so I picked up Jamie. We're at the Angel Square Diner now. Why don't you come have lunch with us?"

He released a low grunt. "Are you playing matchmaker?"

"No. Carlotta is here, but I know to leave well enough alone." She hesitated before adding, "She asked about you."

His silence was deafening.

"Antonio?"

"I'm here."

"Are you coming?" She wasn't about to hold her breath, but she couldn't help but hope. "I feel like we never see each other anymore."

"Keri, once I have what I need on Tico, life will get back to normal," he said.

"That's what you keep saying."

"I mean it. Look, something just came up. I have to go. Kiss Jamie for me."

"She misses you," she said.

"I miss both of you very much. It won't be much longer now, I promise."

"I'm holding you to it."

- - -

Before meeting Nora for dinner, Evangeline decided to surprise John with a visit. He smiled and kissed her when she entered his office, but she sensed he was distracted. Perching on the edge of his desk, she faced him. "What is it?"

"What is what?" He gave her one of those teasing smiles that warmed her down to her toes.

"What's with you tonight?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Other than jealous that you're hanging out with Nora instead of me?"

She laughed softly. "Yeah, other than that."

In an instant, he grew serious and still. "I had a flashback from the past today. It threw me off, I guess. Every time I try to focus on a case, I get sidetracked."

"What kind of flashback?" She wanted to be more specific, but their relationship was so new and still in its infancy stage. She frowned to herself. This kind of insecurity was foreign territory. Having a successful career didn't prepare her in how to have a successful romance.

"The human kind." He grabbed a pen and began to twirl it. "I ran into someone from the FBI. It was weird. We haven't spoken in a long time and we used to talk every day. It made me realize once again how life changes."

"Was it a former partner? Why don't you call him and invite him out? You can catch up."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "She wasn't really a partner, but we worked together. You could say I trained her."

"Oh."

He laughed out loud. Closing a hand over her bent knee, he squeezed. "It wasn't like that. We were friends."

Evangeline tried to shake off any anxiety with a toss of her hair. "Even so. Call her. She's on your mind anyway."

"That sounds simple enough, but I have to pretend like I don't know her. She's here on business. I wish I knew what and who was backing her up. But she told me a million times, she's not a kid so I'm letting it go." He stood and gently ran his fingers through Evangeline's hair. "After dinner with Nora, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing yet. What are you offering?"

"You, me and whatever comes to mind. Interested?" He bent forward and claimed her mouth in a series of quick kisses.

When she was allowed to come up for air, she simply nodded. "Oh, yeah."

- - -

After being relieved of her surveillance responsibilities, Dawn headed to The Palace for dinner. She didn't mind eating alone. Food went down the same way regardless who sat across from her. But tonight, she almost wished for a companion. Running into John at Rodi's reminded her of times past. They used to stay up late, discussing cases and technique. She sensed he liked their discussions because it took his mind off Caitlin's death. Dawn certainly enjoyed having any excuse to keep Nikolas far from her mind. The few nights in Jason's bed were nothing more than passionate encounters, but the talks with John invigorated her mind. She missed that most of all.

The waiter returned with a thick juicy steak and a side of garlic mashed potatoes. She thanked him with a smile and dug in.

"Some things never change. Your love affair with good food is never ending."

No!

"Mind if I sit? You probably do, but I won't let that stop me." Nikolas Cassadine slid onto the seat across from her. "You look amazing."

Her fork and knife fell to the plate in a loud clatter. A few heads turned. Her responding glare made everyone quickly look away.

"You shouldn't have come here. You could jeopardize my job."

"Not hardly." He pushed away her concerns with a dismissive dip of his head. "To anyone watching, we're just two people talking."

Her heart pounded a fast, furious beat. She pressed a hand to her chest. Why now? Why couldn't he just marry Emily and leave her out of it?

"I would have called but after you hung up on me, I decided against it." He fixed her with a long, assessing look. "You really look great. Your career choice agrees with you, I suppose."

"It's not what you would have chosen for me--"

"No, your voice is too beautiful not to share with the world. You could have sold out arenas and coliseums. I hate that you walked away from a recording contract."

"Lucky, Jordan and Sly are doing just fine without me," she clipped. "No harm. No foul."

He glanced at her plate. "Your food is getting cold. Don't let me stop you."

"My appetite disappeared the moment you showed up." She pulled the napkin from her lap and tossed it onto the table. "I won't ask how you found me, but I must know why."

"The wedding." He reached out and took her hand before she could protest. "Emily wants you there and so do I."

"You're lying."

"No--"

"There's no way in hell Emily wants me at your wedding. If she knew you were here, she'd want to kill us both." Dawn pulled her hand free. "She loves you, Nikolas. Go home to her and forget about me."

"The way you've forgotten about me?"

A warm hand closed over her shoulder. Fingers cupped her chin and tilted her head. Seconds later, a pair of warm, moist lips claimed hers. Electricity shot through her. Then all too quickly, the kiss ended. She found herself staring into chocolate brown eyes framed by long eyelashes. Pink dotted Kevin's cheeks as he squeezed onto the booth beside her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. With an election coming up, things get out of hand. I'll do better next time, I promise."

Wow. Talk about a quick save! She wondered how much he heard and then she decided she didn't care. He spread his arm over the back of her seat and she very discreetly leaned against him.

Nikolas frowned. "Who is he?"

"I'm Kevin Buchanan," he said extending his hand. "You must be Nikolas. I've heard so much about you. Sweetheart, you didn't tell me we were having company."

Sweetheart? How it rolled off his tongue sent shivers up her spine.

"Um," she murmured, catching her breath, "I'm as surprised as you are."

"Pleasantly, I hope," Kevin said, an underlying edge to his voice as he looked at Nikolas. "Congratulations on your wedding."

Nikolas released a short laugh. "You know so much about me, but she's never mentioned you."

Kevin's hand stroked her bare arm in a very possessive gesture. "You know how private she is."

"I know that she--"

"Nikolas, thanks for coming by," Dawn cut him off.

He looked ready to cause a scene. For a second, Dawn feared he would. Then just as quickly, a blank stare fell over his face. Her first love rose and left without another word. A few moments later, Kevin slowly removed his arm from around her.

"I don't know if I should thank you or slap you." She met his curious stare. "How did you know?"

"I saw you come in and saw him follow you. Your body language spoke volumes and who doesn't know Nikolas Cassadine? I hope I wasn't out of line."

"You weren't. Thank you again."

His mouth curve into a charming smile. "It was my pleasure."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Just a little of that human touch…'

"Oh, John…_yes!_"

Evangeline clutched his shoulders as he plunged deeper inside her. His thrusts vibrated through her body. From her head down to her toes, she felt him everywhere. Penetrating and invigorating. When her release came, she cried out in sheer rapture.

Her thighs gave one last involuntary squeeze. Then, he collapsed on top her. Rolling onto his side, he pulled her within the curve of his embrace.

"Wow."

"Yeah," he agreed, sliding his fingers through her hair. "I'm amazing."

She slapped his chest. "You are?"

"Do you doubt it?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You weren't here all by yourself, you know."

"Sounds to me like you're pushing for a compliment."

"Of all the nerve." She moved to leave his bed.

His arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her back beside him. The warmth of his breath tickled as he nuzzled her neck. "I'm just kidding. We're great together." His voice lowered to a husky murmur. "Better than I ever imagined possible."

She leaned against him, her back to his chest. His hold tightened. She'd never felt so safe and secure. No man ever held her the way he did. Like she was precious and fragile. Like he never wanted to release her. The possessive and emotional implications of that thought begged for thorough investigation. But she wasn't ready to delve that deep. _This_ was just too new to be analyzed and tampered with.

"How was dinner with Nora?"

"Okay. It's always fun spending time with her."

"She's a good friend," he said.

"Yes, I've been thinking about inviting her to a girls' night at my place. Keri could use a break, and I want Nora to meet Keesha and my new assistant. Dawn's a sweet girl, but she doesn't seem to get out much. She's a workaholic and that means a lot coming from me."

He grew still. "Dawn, huh? So that's the name of your new assistant. I wonder why I haven't met her."

"I told you she's busy. If I need something, she's Johnny on the spot." She laughed and smiled. "No pun intended."

"Yeah, right. You trust her, don't you?"

Frowning, she shifted to read his eyes. "Why wouldn't I? I checked her references. She came highly recommended."

His mouth twisted in a wry smile. "I bet she did."

"John, what is it?"

"Huh?" He gave her a dubious look as he pointed to his chest. "Who me? Nothing. Except I'm worried about this girls' night out thing. If you're planning on strippers, I'm canceling it."

"Spoilsport," she jokingly complained.

His eyebrows lifted. "I have your spoilsport! If fact, I think it's right here."

His hands skimmed her body in all the right places. She squealed and everything was perfect between them again.

- - -

He really had no business there. Standing at her cousin's door, waiting for her to let him inside. What would Keesha think of his seeking her out? Of course, he had an excuse. Jason Morgan, former Fed, was full of excuses and explanations. At the drop of a dime, he could create a reason for any and everything and venture nowhere near the truth in doing so.

God, what would she do if she knew I still love her?

Just then, the door opened. Keesha's almond shaped brown eyes stared, missing nothing. He willed the mask back into place. Man, how he wanted to remove it permanently and just be the man she loved or would want to love.

"You're staring," he said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry." She stood aside and opened the door wide. "Come in."

He moved into the center of the living room and waited for her. Watching her hands tremble as she locked the door tugged at his heart. Was it nervousness that caused her to shake or was it excitement? There was a time when he knew her so well. They were halves of one whole. Together, they vowed to take on the world. On a bridge in Paris, they declared their love. Once a year, he visited that bridge just to relive the memory.

She smoothed her hair into a ponytail and crossed the room. Dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and void of make up, she appeared ethereal and just as beautiful as the day they met. It was hard to believe that their first meeting took place almost ten years ago. Where had the time gone? How could it be that an abyss separated them? Reclaiming their friendship was no easy task. After everything that happened when he became Jason Morgan, would she be able to forgive him and trust him again?

"I'm a little surprised that you're here."

He glanced around. Papers littered the floor. A laptop sat open on the coffee table. A mug sat nearby. He gestured toward her workspace. "You're busy."

"I'm working on a few articles. The readers are curious about Augustico Santi. He agreed to an interview. Right now, I'm doing a little research."

"You know I'm working at Lion's Hart. Maybe I can help." Without waiting for an invitation, he sat on the sofa.

After a moment's hesitation, Keesha joined him. "This is another step toward that thing called friendship, right?"

He nodded once. "I meant it. If you want, I can leave--"

"Why are you here?"

Because I miss you…

"Your car and the flat," he said instead. "I was wondering if you got it fixed."

Her brows drew into an adorable frown. "You're asking about the flat tire? Um, yeah, it's fixed. Ryan had someone do it for me."

Ryan? Jason's gut clenched. He forced himself to maintain a stoic expression. "He sounds like a great boss."

"He's more than that." She grabbed a notepad and pen. Before he could react, she said, "Tell me about Tico. Is he as mysterious as he appears or as honest? He seems generous and accommodating. Is he really like that?"

Dammit! Ryan Lavery again. Jason ran a hand through his hair and slid back to rest against the sofa. He answered her questions all the while his mind worked. He hadn't given up his career to miss reconnecting with her now. Definitely not because of Ryan Lavery.

Nope. No way. Lavery was just an obstacle. A love like his and Keesha's didn't just die. Persistence and ease would help him reclaim her. That was all there was to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Oh, girl that feeling of safety you prize…well, it comes at a hard, hard price'

"Oh, that's beautiful." Dawn's footsteps halted at the ethereal statue given prominence in the middle of the square. She reached out to touch it but drew back. Somehow, it seemed better to admire the angel from afar. She didn't have the right to put her hand on the stone figure.

"My brother-in-law made it," Kevin said quietly. "He was very talented. I'm not sure if I ever told him."

"Was? He's…_gone_?" She tilted her head to look into his eyes. Long lashes hid the depth of his emotions. Only the pallor of his cheeks hinted at his feelings.

"Yes, Cristian died. He and my sister weren't married for very long. They didn't even make it forty-eight hours." He stepped close until their shoulders met. "That was a year ago."

"I'm sorry." Loss through death was devastating. She knew that from experience. "Are you and your sister close?"

His mouth slanted into a peculiar smile. "Depends on the situation. Family loyalties can produce strange bedfellows or bitter enemies. In my family, you never know which way the tide will turn."

"I guess that's the burden of being a member of a prominent family," she said, admiring the man as much as his openness. "You are Llanview aristocracy."

Rolling his eyes, he laughed. "Denying it would make it even more so."

Color returned to his cheeks. His brown eyes danced with humor. Her breath caught in her throat. Immediately, she was struck by her attraction to him. This felt foreign and a little scary. The walk in the park was supposed to be a pleasant interlude. Letting it become something more wasn't wise. Yet, she wasn't ready to walk away.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Who?" His question surprised her. She pointed at her chest. "Me?"

"Don't pretend."

She couldn't look away from his piercing stare. "Nikolas?"

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Is that why you led me on a walking tour of Llanview? Because my ex blindsided me?" Despite her best efforts, a smile escaped. "Wow, you are a knight in shining armor."

"It's a little tarnished, but--"

"Kevin."

As he looked past Dawn, he stiffened. His mouth thinned into a tight line. Dawn turned and saw Kelly. The other woman stood near the wrought iron gate. Her hand gripped a post with such intensity that her knuckles were white. Tension flared to life. The scene at the Palace with Nikolas suddenly came to mind. But unlike Kevin, Dawn hesitated to run interference. Kelly's state of mind seemed uneven when the custody case was in full swing. Now that Kevin had agreed to joint custodial rights, the other woman should have been happy. The expression on her face screamed of distress.

"Hi, Kelly," Dawn began.

Kelly ignored her. Her gaze remained locked on Kevin. "It's real easy for you to move on, isn't it? You're such a playboy. You don't care about anyone or anything."

"This isn't the time or the place," he said through gritted teeth.

"You're right," she agreed. "Not yet."

After Kelly stormed away, Kevin lightly touched Dawn's arm. "I'm sorry about that."

"No apologies. Don't worry about it." She wanted to say more, but the words wouldn't come. Then, her cell phone rang. She dug it from her purse and answered, "Hello."

"Where the hell are you?" Johnny Utah demanded. "My break should have started thirty minutes ago. Evangeline is at her condo. Get over here."

"I'm sorry." Damn! How could she forget? Had she been _that_ distracted? "I'll be right there."

The call ended. She said, "I have to go. Thank you for the rescue and for the tour."

"You're welcome." He seemed hesitant, as if he didn't want their evening to end. "Can I drive you somewhere?"

She shook her head. Having a man escort her to surveillance detail was not within FBI protocol. "Maybe next time."

"So," he said, a sexy smile playing at his mouth, "there will be a next time."

"I hope so."

"So do I."

---

"You didn't have to see me home."

"I know," John said, "you're an independent woman, but sometimes, I like doing the gallant thing and seeing the lady home."

She didn't have a quick comeback. Watching her straighten the pillows on her sofa, he wondered about her silence. He didn't like to think about her relationship with Gannon. RJ and Evangeline never seemed right together in his mind. Not that he, John McBain, was great relationship material. He was battered and bruised on the inside. Healing was not an easy process. But she was worth the effort and was proving to be a damn good cure. But still, her independent streak… The women in his life always looked to him for guidance and support. First, his mom and Caitlin and even Natalie leaned on him. And he took care of them.

Evangeline was nothing like them. Confidence burned in her beautiful brown eyes, but it unnerved him. If he wasn't there for her to rely on, why was she keeping him around? She captivated him with her quick wit, intelligence and passion. Despite his time with the FBI and present role as Chief of Detectives, he didn't feel nearly as fascinating. After the novelty wore off, would they have anything left? Would she want him?

"John?" she asked, staring and looking as if she'd been for awhile. "Is something wrong?"

He blinked. How long had he been lost in thought? Contemplating the future and finding himself lacking? He rubbed his hands over his face, hoping to wipe the doubts away. "Nothing. I guess I'm just tired. I'd better get going."

She frowned. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"There's nothing else it could be." Smiling to reassure both of them, he pulled her into his arms. "Have a good night. Tell Keesha I said hello."

"I will. I can get her."

"It's late. She's probably asleep," he said. "Let's have lunch tomorrow."

"Okay."

They held hands as she walked him to the door. He promised to call her. They shared a wonderful goodnight kiss and he left. His thoughts distracted him. Where had the doubts come from? He and Evangeline were good together. Far better than he ever imagined. Sure, she liked different things like tennis and ballet while he was into football and pool.

She was champagne. He was beer.

Come on, Johnny Mack. That's not it and you know it.

He unlocked his car and slid behind the wheel. "I'm scared," he said quietly. "This thing is scaring me shitless."

Evangeline Williamson turned his life upside down and made him want to be a better man. To be worthy of her. God, he'd never felt like that before or even had thoughts that ran that deep.

He rubbed his hand over his stubble-covered jaw. With his other hand, he started the car. In that moment, he saw a small flash. Leaves rustled in the bushes across the street. His eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the subtle movement not caused by the wind.

Someone was hiding over there. He had half a mind to draw his gun and run in. Common sense stopped him. Instead, he drove around the block and crept up from behind. Carefully, he wove through the greenery to stand a few yards away. Under the glow of the moonlit sky, he saw Dawn Jensen and Johnny Utah engage in conversation. Then, Johnny left. Dawn remained. A listening device dangled from her ear and her eyes locked on Evangeline's condo.

Why the hell was the FBI after Evangeline? He decided not to disturb Dawn and her surveillance. Not tonight, but soon, she'd have to a lot to answer for.

---

Keesha heard Evangeline and John enter the condo. She would have greeted them, but the evening with Jason wiped her out. He stayed for over an hour. Patiently, he answered her questions about Tico Santi. An easy camaraderie settled over them. So this was their road back to friendship. If she didn't think too much about the past eight years, maybe this friendship thing wouldn't be so hard.

As she snuggled under the covers, she heard the front door open and close. Seconds later, Evangeline's footsteps moved past Keesha's room down the hall to the master bedroom. Keesha fell into a restless slumber. Weird dreams kept her on the edge of consciousness. Finally, she gave up, turned on the lamp and reached for her notes on Tico. If sleep refused to give her peace, work would have to.

A short while later, her private telephone line rang. She answered without thinking of the late hour or wondering who was on the other line. "Hello?"

"You have no secrets."

A chill crept up her spine at the mechanical voice. She ignored the scary sensation. "Who is this?"

"Someone who knows."

Before she could respond, the echo of the dial tone hummed in her ear. Shaking, Keesha lowered the phone to its base. Huddled in the middle of the bed, she hugged her knees to her chest. What in the world was that?

Somehow, it didn't feel like a wrong a number.

- - -

The vibrating phone annoyed him. He always checked in on schedule. He hated being second guessed even by the person stuffing his wallet. With sharp movements, he snatched the phone from the front pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah?" he growled into the tiny cell phone. "What?"

"Did he come to her?"

"Yes," he replied. It would have been in the report if the boss had enough patience to wait.

"How much time did he spend with her?"

"Not much," he bit out. "He's gone now."

"So, she's alone?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Is this gig done?"

"No, stay with her. I want to know every move she makes and if he contacts her again…"

His chest tightened. He hated this part, but it was the job he signed on for. "I know what to do."

"Good. Check your bank account tomorrow morning. Your next payment has been deposited."

The call clicked off and he was left feeling like a two-bit whore. But, he had a job to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'You can't shut off the risk and the pain…'

"I have never considered you the party animal type."

Evangeline answered her cousin's teasing by tossing a bag of chips, which Keesha effortlessly caught. "This is hardly the sequel to 'Animal House.' I just invited a few girlfriends over. My circle is expanding and I don't want to leave anyone out."

Keesha ripped the bag open and poured the ruffled chips into a large bowl. "Give me a quick summary of everybody. I need to know who I'm dealing with."

"_'Dealing with_,'" Evangeline grumbled in a playful tone. "Of all the nerve… Anyway, here's the list. Nora is the ADA and one of my closest friends despite our professional opposition. Keri, a law professor, is another good friend. She's married to Antonio and they have a beautiful baby girl. Right now, her family is going through some things so I think this will be a good break for her."

"Is she bringing the baby?"

Evangeline frowned. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Not to me. I like children. I always thought I'd have a few by now." Keesha shrugged. "It's interesting how things work out."

Evangeline rushed to give her a quick hug. "It's not too late."

"Yeah, but my clock is ticking. I hear it, but I'm not letting that get to me. I want the husband, the frame house and the white picket fence before I have the babies. If I can't get those things in that order, well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Keesha gave the dining room table a hard look. "There had better be more than two other women coming. You bought enough snacks to feed the Eagles."

Keesha mentioned things that Evangeline hadn't allowed herself to think about. For years, she focused entirely on her career. Choosing the right employers to get ahead. Formulating strategies to be the best in everything. But she couldn't deny the faint sensation of longing in her soul. The prestige, reputation and career were great, but they didn't fulfill all her needs. Only since John became an important part of her life had she felt whole.

"Evangeline, who else is coming?"

Keesha's questioned pulled Evangeline free of deep thoughts. "Um, Marcie Walsh is Michael's girlfriend. Michael is John's brother. And my new assistant, Dawn Jensen is also coming."

"Dawn Jensen?" Keesha asked. "Her name sounds familiar."

"Her sister was the ADA in Port Charles when you lived there."

Keesha nodded. "That explains it. Other than Jason and Justus, I haven't seen or heard from anyone in Port Charles since I left."

"Maybe you can catch up."

Soon after, the doorbell rang. Nora arrived with three six-packs of wine coolers and a platter of hot wings. Marcie followed with raw veggies and dip. Dawn came next with cake, ice cream and a handful of chick flicks on dvd. Keri called that she was running late and would be there as soon as possible.

Evangeline made the introductions and stepped back. Micromanaging was best left for work. She wanted everyone to have a good time and get to know each other. But most of all she wanted it to be fun. While munching on wings and veggies, they settled down to watch 'Love Jones.' The scene with Larenz Tate making scrambled eggs the morning after set them all into a fit of squeals. The movie lost some appeal as a hearty, ribald discussion burst to life.

"A man cooking for his woman has to be the sexiest thing on the planet," Nora announced. "I absolutely love it. It makes me wild."

Evangeline laughed. "What doesn't make you wild?"

"I'm on my first cooler so give me a minute and I'll get back to you."

The other women laughed. Then, Marcie said, "Michael makes the best pancakes. They're almost gourmet. He adds strawberries and whipped cream. Sometimes he sprinkles powdered sugar on top. They are to die for."

"Mmm…pancakes and sausage," Keesha murmured. "I like that, too."

"Names please," Nora said. "No anonymity here. We don't need follow-up details, but a name and a description of the male would be nice."

"Nora!" Marcie jokingly scolded.

"What? Keesha's new in town, but that doesn't mean we can't get a visual. Please, work with me here, ladies. It's just us. And since a stripper was forbidden, we have to come up with our own little fun our way."

"A stripper was forbidden?" Dawn asked, laughing. "And I came with singles just in case."

"Never mind, Nora." Evangeline waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "But then again, she has a point. It's just us. I can't see why we can't supply a little visual aid. Everything that's said here, stays here. Agreed?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then," Keesha said. "The man was Ryan Lavery. He's not my boyfriend or anything like that. He's my boss and a friend. That's it."

"Honey, if he made you breakfast, that's not all it is," Nora piped in. "But we'll let it go this time. Okay, who's next?"

"How about you?" Evangeline prompted.

"Daniel loves to grill. Give him some charcoal, lighter fluid and steaks and he's in heaven. And so am I!" She grabbed a chip and pointed at Dawn. "Your turn."

"Scones from scratch," Dawn said. "They were flaky and moist and delicious."

"Scones?" Marcie arched an eyebrow. "Sounds like an aristocrat."

"Or a baker," Nora quipped. "More details, please. Name, vital stats, etc…etc."

"I'm getting to it." She hesitated for just moment before adding, "Actually, he's a prince. Nikolas Cassadine"

"Oh, my God!" Nora almost choked on a wing. "Are you serious? The Cassadines from Greece? The ones who threatened to freeze the world? _That_ Nikolas Cassadine?"

Dashes of red colored her mocha cheeks. "Yeah, he's the one."

"I've seen him on the cover of a few magazines," Marcie said. "He's gorgeous."

"And nothing like his family," Keesha added. "I worked with him for a little while at General Hospital."

Evangeline scooted to the edge of her floor pillow. All of this was news to her. "Are you still together?"

"No, it didn't work out." Dawn shrugged. "Okay, Evangeline, you're next."

"John's good at hot dogs."

"I'll bet he is," Nora said. She waggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

The women burst into a fit of giggles and continued to enjoy the rest of their evening.

Kelly took Ace's stuffed animal from Kevin, folded her arms across her chest and eyed him with suspicion. He supposed he deserved her mistrust. They certainly had done enough to each other to make both wary of motives.

"Kelly, we need to talk," he said, deciding to jump in with both feet, "but could you take that to Ace first? He sleeps better with it beside him."

"I don't need you tell me about my son," she countered.

"He's changed since he was with you. I'm only trying to make you aware of those changes."

"You're so accommodating." She went to the window and flung back curtains. "Are the reporters hiding in the bushes? Is this another photo op to help your campaign? If it is, count me out."

"Look, Kelly, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. I agreed to joint custody not because of the election, but because I love Ace. I thought having both parents would be best for him. I missed Duke's early years because his mother and I couldn't get along. I refuse to make the same mistake with Ace."

She glared at him and then flounced upstairs. When she returned, she was empty handed and her face looked less pinched. She plopped onto the sofa and crossed her legs. "Okay, I'm listening."

He chose the chair adjacent to hers. He didn't want her to misinterpret his reasons for being there. Although he loved her once, he was not about to travel back down that road. Too much hurt had made that road impassable.

"The other night at Angel Square…what was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking."

His eyebrows rose in amazement. "You don't? You attacked me. If we're going to be better parents for Ace, we need to be civil to each other. All the time."

"Give me a break!" she bit out. "This isn't about Ace. You're on a high horse because your new girlfriend was there. The ink isn't even dry on the divorce papers, but there you are. Replacing me."

"She's not a replacement for you," he said. _Damn!_ "She's a friend. And, yeah, I didn't like the way you acted in front of her. You didn't even acknowledge her. She's your lawyer's assistant for Pete's sake!"

"Kevin, you don't have the right to come here and tell me how to behave. Not after everything you did to me. You killed our marriage and I don't give a damn if I ruin your new relationship. That girl needs to know what you're capable of. You're always complaining about the Cramer women. Well, what about you? Where's your casualty list? I know I'm not the first. Given your track record, I won't be the last."

He rose from the chair with such force that it toppled over. He didn't bother picking it up. "You know what, Kelly? This is pointless. I'm not wasting any more time on this with you. You need to grow up"

"Yeah"

"And another thing," he cut in with a deadly tone, "Don't interfere with my friendship with Dawn. I won't warn you again."

"So, now you're threatening me. What happened to wanting a loving environment for our son?"

"It can still happen, but I'm letting you know, if you attack me or anyone I care about, I won't hold back."

"It's not funny." John lined up his pool stick as his brother doubled over in laughter. "Stop laughing, Mikey!"

"I can't help it," his brother gasped. "You actually told Evangeline that strippers weren't allowed? Man, you have got it bad!"

"I did it as much as for my sake as yours!" John slammed the balls with too much force and they scattered everywhere. "Damn. See what you made me do?"

Michael continued to chuckle as he grabbed the white ball. "You did that all by yourself, big brother. And what do you mean 'my sake'? I trust Marcie."

"I trust Evangeline."

Michael paused before he made his shot. "I believe you do and I also believe you're falling hard and fast. And it's making you crazy."

"What?" John swallowed a swig of beer. "You're nuts."

"Man, I know you, John. I know how your mind works and you are paralyzed with fear. But I can't understand why. She's great. Beautiful, smart and she keeps you in line. Women like Evangeline Williamson come along once in a lifetime if that."

"_'Women like Evangeline,'_" he repeated quietly. "It makes you wonder why a woman like that would want a man like me."

Michael's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You're a great catch despite the hard head and insane need to always be right. Not to mention the self-punishment issues. Despite all that, you're not so bad. Face it, John, we McBain men are nothing to sneeze at."

"That's easy for you to say. You and Marcie are great. You understand why you're together and why it works."

Michael frowned as he made his shot. "It's not easy. We have our ups and downs. And boy, do we fight. Each time, I wonder if it's worth it to stay and work it out. But then I try to imagine my life without her. I don't want to be without her. She's everything."

"My life before Evangeline wasn't much of a life," John admitted. "It was all work. Some pool and beer, but mostly work."

"Do you want to go back to that?"

John didn't hesitate with his answer. "No. But I have to figure out where we go from here."


End file.
